Lost angel's destiny
by Manoa
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pour Kenshin entre Tomoe et Kaoru ? Celui-ci traîne un lourd secret derrière lui... Le révèlera-t-il à Aya, la jeune princesse aux pouvoirs plus qu'étranges, qu'il vient de sauver d'agresseurs ? Update chap 5 !
1. La lueur de la nuit

Salut tout le monde !! Et voilà ma super fic (lol), j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! En tous cas, je l'ai déjà publié sur FictionPress et je voulais savoir ce que ça donnerait ici. J'explique un peu l'histoire, Ma fic se situe entre le moment où Tomoe meurt ( Ouin !! snif !! ) et où il rencontre Kaoru (quelle pétasse celle- là !! elle a eu un bébé avec mon Kenshin ! ......... hmm). Ma fic prend comme héroïne Aya, une jeune princesse, mais Kenshin est aussi très présent dans l'histoire, enfin vous verrez bien......... Sinon, mon histoire est également fantastique alors si vous aimez pas, vous êtes pas obligé de lire ( oh et puis, si vous insistez.........) Et surtout, surtout, n'oubliez pas de mettre une gentille petite review à la fin, ça réchaufferait un peu mon pauvre petit cœur d'écrivain délaissé......... Non, non, je ne m'apitoies pas sur mon sort, bon d'accord peut- être un peu......... Bon, tout ce que vous avez à faire maintenant, c'est lire ! Bisous  
  
----------------------------------------------------Chapitre 1 : La lueur de la nuit------------------------------------------------  
  
Il fait noir, elle ne voit rien a part une lumière loin devant elle cela doit être la lumière du palais. Elle se rapproche enfin de son but, elle sourit dans la nuit mais personne ne la voit. Soudain, elle trébuche sur une chose tapie dans l'ombre. Son cri se répercute dans les ruelles sombres de la ville mais personne ne l'entend. Tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci. Elle n'arrive pas à se relever, une main posée sur elle l'en empêche. Elle tourne la tête mais n'aperçoit que des silhouettes. Des voix s'élèvent autour d'elle, mais elle n'entend pas très bien. Elle ne distingue que "argent" et "vite". Ce sont des voleurs mais elle ne le sait pas. Ils la relèvent brutalement et la poussent contre un mur de pierre. Elle gémit doucement, ils ne l'écoutent pas. Ils continuent de dire "argent, vite votre argent sinon... "  
  
Elle ne comprend pas, sûrement à cause du choc. Comme elle ne répond pas les hommes s'énervent et la secouent sans ménagement. L'un des deux lui assène un coup de bâton sur l'épaule, elle subit sans broncher malgré la douleur.  
  
« Alors ton argent ? ! Tu es muette ou quoi ? Répond ! demandent-ils »  
  
« On n'a qu'à la fouiller, dit l'un d'entre eux. »  
  
« Ouais, t'as raison ! acquiesce un autre. »  
  
Un des voleurs s'approche et lui retire son manteau qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Elle résiste mais l'homme est trop fort pour elle. Alors elle se laisse faire. L'homme s'exclame :  
  
« Mon Dieu ! Soit c'est une princesse, soit c'est une servante qui a pillée sa maîtresse ! Cette petite est couverte de bijoux ! Elle en a même dans les cheveux ! »  
  
« C'est donc notre jour de chance ! crient le reste de la bande en riant. »  
  
La fille s'accroupie contre le mur en se repliant sur elle-même pour les empêcher d'approcher. Elle voit une main sale qui se dirige vers sa figure, elle ferme les yeux. Soudain, derrière ses paupières closes, un éclat de lumière l'aveugle. Elle entrouvre les yeux en battant fébrilement des cils. Un grondement assourdissant retentit qui cache les bruits d'une lutte, elle a mal à la tête. Un deuxième éclair traverse les étoiles et découvre la figure du voleur qui avait voulu lui retirer ses bijoux. Il a les yeux écarquillés et il crie, si fort que son cri déchire la nuit. La jeune fille ne s'en rend même pas compte, elle ne voit plus que sa main tranchée sur le sol. Elle est prise de nausées et avant de s'évanouir, elle aperçoit deux yeux dorés encadrés de mèches rousses. Elle reste à demi-inconsciente tandis que son sauveur la soulève délicatement en lui murmurant à l'oreille "Ne t'inquiètes pas... c'est fini...". Il le répète inlassablement. Elle se laisse bercer par sa voix douce et s'endort dans ses bras.  
  
Il marche tranquillement, il connaît le chemin. Après quelques minutes, il arrive à une grande maison en bois. Il passe devant l'enseigne d'une auberge et la contourne. En faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille, il ouvre une porte et la dépose sur des couvertures. Il n'y a qu'un lit mais ce n'est pas si important, il dormira assis contre un des murs comme il a l'habitude de faire. Dans la lumière vacillante d'une chandelle, il observe le visage paisible de la fille. Elle lui paraît si jeune, que faisait-elle dehors à une heure aussi tardive ? Une chance pour elle qu'il passait par-là, elle aurait pu se faire tuer par ces voleurs. Il était heureux d'avoir pu la sauver mais il n'aurait pas du les tuer. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer.  
  
"Enfin bon, c'est trop tard maintenant ! Espérons que la police prendra çà pour un simple règlement de compte. Quand même, j'ai été stupide, tout cela pour une petite fille !"pense-t-il.  
  
Il soupire faiblement et décide qu'il est temps de dormir. Avant de fermer les yeux, il souffle sur la flamme de la bougie.  
  
Les rayons du soleil traversent la chambre où dort la jeune fille, la tirant de son profond sommeil. Elle gémit, son épaule lui fait terriblement mal. Son esprit est encore très embrouillé. Regardant autour d'elle, découvre une petite chambre où il n'y a qu'un lit, le sien, un bureau et quelques vêtements pliés sur le sol.  
  
Alors tout lui revient soudainement, les voleurs, l'éclair, l'horrible main à ses pieds et les yeux dorés.  
  
"A qui appartiennent-ils ces yeux ?"se demande-elle.  
  
Sûrement à celui qui l'a sauvé et qui l'a amené ici. Rassemblant ses forces, elle essaye de se lever. Sa couverture tombe, elle est vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche. Affolée, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa gauche, ses vêtements et bijoux sont juste à côté d'elle. Elle entend la porte devant elle coulisser. C'est alors qu'il entre dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Bien dormi ? J'espère que oui parce que j'ai dû me priver de lit pour toi ! »  
  
« Je suis désolée, répond-elle en chuchotant. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si grave. »  
  
Elle reconnaît la voix qui l'avait rassurée la veille. Elle le détaille rapidement pour ne pas paraître indiscrète mais n'ose pas regarder son visage. Il porte une chemise blanche qui découvre une partie de son buste et un large pantalon noir. Mais surtout, il porte un sabre rangé dans un fourreau accroché à son pantalon, c'est un samouraï.  
  
Elle frissonne, elle repense à la main tranchée. Les nausées reviennent, elle baisse la tête en pleurant.  
  
Le jeune homme accourre vers elle et pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle crie de douleur, c'est l'épaule qu'a frappée le voleur. Inquiet, l'homme retire sa main et découvre l'épaule blessée de la jeune fille. Il fronce les sourcils, se lève et sort de la pièce.  
  
Elle n'arrive plus à contenir ses pleurs, des larmes se succèdent sur ses joues pâles. Lorsqu'il revient, le samouraï porte des bandages et un flacon. Elle essaye de se mettre debout. Il lui demande :  
  
« Ne bouges pas, je pose tout çà et je viens t'aider. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, réplique-t-elle, retrouvant son orgueil. »  
  
Ravalant ses larmes, elle s'appuie sur ses coudes et entreprend de se lever. Elle retient plusieurs cris mais arrive finalement à tenir debout quelques secondes. Puis elle chancelle et marche en zigzaguant comme une aveugle. Elle arrive jusqu'au jeune homme qui regardait la scène avec un sourire amusé et n'en pouvant plus, tombe dans ses bras en maugréant.  
  
« Décidément, tu aimes beaucoup mes bras on dirait! »  
  
« Ca n'est pas drôle ! dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. »  
  
« Non, ça ne l'est pas, chuchote-il avec plus de sérieux. »  
  
Il l'a fait asseoir sur les couvertures et commence à nettoyer sa blessure.  
  
Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux. Ils ne sont pas dorés comme elle l'avait vu mais marron très clair, il n'y que quelques paillettes dorées qui n'apparaissent qu'à la lumière. Ses cheveux sont bien roux mais foncés par endroits par des mèches châtains. Retenus par un tissu noir enroulé, ils semblent plutôt longs. Quant à l'homme, il paraît grave et porte une cicatrice cruciforme sur sa joue gauche.  
  
Lorsqu'il la regarde, il s'aperçoit qu'elle le scrute avec curiosité. Il sourit, il a l'air plus jeune quand il sourit. Il approche sa main du visage de la fille et passe un doigt sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes séchées.  
  
« Tu es mignonne toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?demande-t-il. »  
  
« Ayashi mais on m'appelle Aya. »  
  
« Ayashi, ça veut dire "étrange". Pourquoi tes parents t'ont-ils appelés ainsi ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
  
« Moi, c'est Kenshin. Enchanté. »  
  
« Euh... pour mes vêtements..., elle rougit. »  
  
« N'aie pas peur, c'est ma logeuse qui t'a changée. Au fait, que faisait-tu hier soir dans la rue si tard ? »  
  
« En fait... je me suis enfuie... du palais... »  
  
« Alors les voleurs avaient raison, tu as volé ta maîtresse et tu es parti en emportant tous ses bijoux. »  
  
« Ah non ! Ca jamais, je n'ai jamais volé qui que ce soit !se rengorge-t- elle. Si je les ai, c'est parce que ces bijoux sont à moi ! Ne croyez pas les voleurs Monsieur ! »  
  
« Appelle-moi Kenshin, tu veux. Tu es vraiment très mignonne, Aya, surtout quand tu te mets en colère ! Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu aies autant de joyaux? »  
  
« C'est parce que... je suis... la fille... du roi Ashura... »  
  
Le visage de Kenshin s'assombrie aussitôt, il recule.  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais tu dois repartir chez toi. Ce n'est pas la place d'une princesse ici ! Et pourquoi donc t'es-tu enfuie du palais ? Quelle idée ! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis dans la ville, tu m'entends, personne! Surtout pas le roi ! Si on me voit, c'est la mort assurée pour tous ceux qui ont croisé ma route. Je ne veux plus ça, plus personne ne doit mourir par ma faute ! »  
  
« Non ! S'il vous plaît... Ne me ramenez pas là-bas ! Mon père veut qu'aujourd'hui, je choisisse un mari, je ne veux pas me marier. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'homme que j'aimerai. Je vous en supplie... »  
  
Des larmes roulent de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle s'accroche au bras de Kenshin et dans un élan désespéré, elle se blottit une fois de plus contre lui. Les traits de Kenshin s'adoucirent et ses yeux la regardent tendrement, mais avec désolation.  
  
« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'accompagner et rester avec toi ce jour. Après, je dois partir et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Maintenant, je vais sortir quelques minutes, habille-toi et nous partons. »  
  
Son ton n'admet aucune réplique. Il ferme la porte derrière lui.  
  
Tout en séchant ses larmes, elle s'habille rapidement. Kenshin frappe à la porte, elle sort. Il en reste bouche-bée, cette fille-là n'a rien à voir avec la fille qu'il a laissé en pleurs 5 minutes auparavant.  
  
Ses cheveux châtains sont démêlés et ils glissent sur ses épaules comme de la soie. Ses yeux sont bleus mais ils nuancent tous les tons de l'océan. On ne voit plus les larmes passées, il n'y a qu'une détermination farouche. Son menton est relevé, volontaire. Elle porte un diadème qui lui passe dans les cheveux pour finir en tresse en un fil d'or. Des pendants ornés de pierres précieuses sont accrochés à ses oreilles. Son kimono est d'un gris perle un peu bleuté et des fleurs sont dessinées à certains endroits. Des bracelets et des colliers sont disposés à ses poignets et à son cou. Elle est digne d'une princesse.  
  
Kenshin s'exclame :  
  
« Et dire que j'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'une servante ! »  
  
« Merci, dit-elle en ébauchant un sourire. »  
  
C'est tout ce qu'ils se disent jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur la rue commerciale. L'un est trop occupé à penser à la manière de se cacher tout en tenant sa promesse, c'est-à-dire rester avec la princesse toute la journée. L'autre à penser à son futur mariage avec un parfait inconnu. Tout le monde se retourne sur eux, ils offrent un spectacle peu commun, ce qui n'arrange pas Kenshin qui voudrait passer inaperçu.  
  
Finalement, Kenshin dit :  
  
« Bon, je suis d'accord pour rester avec toi pendant deux heures mais c'est tout, d'accord ? »  
  
« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? »  
  
« Eh ! si tu es si grognon, c'est pas la peine que je reste avec toi. Je peux te ramener au palais si tu veux. »  
  
« Non, non ! excusez-moi, ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît ! »  
  
« Bien. Que veux-tu faire ? »  
  
« Je voudrais me promener dans la rue et regarder les bijoux. »  
  
« C'est une réponse digne d'une jeune fille, ça ! »  
  
« Vous voulez peut-être qu'on aille admirer des sabres ? Ou alors aller boire un saké ? Quelle galanterie, dites-moi ! »  
  
« Mais, je n'ai pas du tout dis ça ! »  
  
« C'est comme si ! Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller faire mes trucs de filles toute seule puisque vous êtes capables de laisser une pauvre fille sans défense. »  
  
« Oh là ! Ne t'énerves pas, ça te rend encore plus jolie ! Allez, c'est d'accord, on va faire ce dont tu as envie. »  
  
Ils passent ces deux heures à marcher dans la rue et à discuter de plein de choses.  
  
Kenshin raconte certains de ses voyages, sans toutefois entre dans plus de détails. Aya, elle, parle de sa vie au château, son enfance dorlotée mais qui, d'un autre côté, lui a beaucoup pesé. Aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec elle. De toute façon, son père le lui interdisait. Le samouraï et sa princesse commencent à s'apprécier, malheureusement, l'heure de la séparation arrive et le moment de rentrer au palais s'impose. A contrecœur, ils se dirigent vers lui.  
  
Le palais se dresse devant eux, de toute sa puissance. Ses portes sont immenses, deux soldats les protègent et filtrent les passages. Autour de cette entrée, des murs peints continuent sur cinq cents mètres, d'autres gardes surveillent les hauteurs dans des tours situées aux quatre coins du palais. Au-dessus des murailles, le palais est aussi grand qu'une montagne, même vu de derrière la porte.  
  
Kenshin et Aya arrivent devant les gardes qui aussitôt abaissent leurs longues lances pour les bloquer, ils ont vu le sabre de Kenshin.  
  
« Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer, il faut un laissez- passez, dit l'un d'entre eux. »  
  
« Vous ne m'avez pas reconnue ?fait Aya avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi- amusé. »  
  
« Mon Dieu, Kujaku, c'est la petite princesse qui se marie aujourd'hui, s'exclame l'autre garde. »  
  
« Mais... c'est vrai, excusez-moi, altesse. Bien entendu, vous pouvez passer, vous n'avez pas besoin d'autorisation pour rentrer chez vous mais votre ami... »  
  
« ...est avec moi. Je m'en porte garante. C'est compris ? »  
  
« Bien, votre altesse, répondent-ils en chœur en écartant leurs armes et en s'inclinant. »  
  
Ils entrent dans l'allée qui mène à l'entrée du palais. Elle est bordée d'arbres en fleurs. Il y en a de toutes sortes, venant de partout dans le pays. Des jardiniers s'affairent à leurs parterres de fleurs. L'allée est dallée de pierres. Reconnaissant la princesse, tout le monde s'écarte pour lui laisser la place, en s'abaissant et en répétant "Petite princesse".  
  
Aya rayonne mais entre ses dents, elle murmure "Petite ? Pourquoi disent- ils tous "petite" ? Je vais avoir 16 ans tout de même !"  
  
Seul Kenshin l'entend, il sourit malgré le fait qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Avec tous ces regards posés sur lui, on pourrait le reconnaître. Il regarde autour de lui, les sujets sont trop occupés à prier la princesse pour faire attention à lui.  
  
Suivis des servantes, ils passent la porte du palais et arrivent dans la salle du trône. Le roi y est assis, sur son visage ridé se lit le soulagement et le bonheur mêlés. Il porte une couronne, son autre fille et son fils aîné aussi, ils siègent tous les deux sur des grands tabourets de chaque côté du roi.  
  
Le fils sourit largement tandis que la sœur fait un sourire forcé. Elle reste à sa place, pendant que Kenshin et Aya marchent vers eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à une dizaine de mètres du trône, n'en pouvant plus, le prince se lève brutalement et courre vers Aya.  
  
Il la serre dans ses bras et chuchote à son oreille "Tu m'as manqué, ptite sœur !" Elle lui répond que lui-aussi même si elle ne s'est enfui que la veille. Ils rient. "Ils ont l'air heureux" constate Kenshin pour lui-même. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'autre princesse, elle les regarde avec dégoût et envie.  
  
Lâchant son frère, Aya se tourne vers son père, la tête baissée, prête à recevoir la punition. Mais celui-ci est si heureux qu'il ne parvient qu'à lui sourire et à la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Etonnée, elle lui demande :  
  
« Mais, Père, je ne suis pas puni ? »  
  
« Pas aujourd'hui, mais ça viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »  
  
« Oh..., dit-elle avec une mine déçue »  
  
« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! Tu t'es enfin décidée à accepter ton mariage ? »  
  
« Bien sûr que non ! Je serai déjà loin si ce samouraï ne m'avait pas ramené ! »  
  
« Eh bien, je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »  
  
« Il s'appelle Kenshin. Il m'a sauvé aussi, parce qu'hier soir, des voleurs m'ont entourée, ils voulaient mon argent. »  
  
Une lueur indescriptible passe dans les yeux du roi. "Pas de doute, se dit Kenshin, il m'a reconnu." Mais le roi ne dit rien, il se contente de le regarder avec suspicion.  
  
« Bon, je vais lui parler en privé. Toi, vas te changer pour ton futur mariage, il commence dans 2 heures. Allez, dépêche-toi ! »  
  
Elle sort de la pièce en grommelant, les servantes derrière elle. Le roi invite le samouraï à aller dans son salon particulier. Kenshin s'avance, c'est un salon de taille moyenne, bien isolé. De toute évidence, personne ne pourra entendre leur conversation. 


	2. La blessure du passé

Kikoo tlm !!!  
  
kikoo tlm  
  
Enfin le chap 2 de ma première fic !! je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'aurai du la mettre mais le principal c'est qu'elle soit « enfin » là !  
  
Bon je dis merci à tous mes reviewers et je les remercierai individuellement à mon prochain chapitre !!  
  
xxx  
  
Chapitre 2 : La blessure du passé  
  
Des servantes se succèdent autour d'Aya. Une lui passe un kimono, l'autre lui coiffe les cheveux et ainsi de suite. Elle les voit défiler si vite qu'elle a la tête qui tourne. Même si elle n'est pas heureuse d'être retournée au palais, sa chambre lui a manqué. Elle est d'un blanc pur, qui tranche avec son lit noir. C'est un lit immense, on pourrait y loger cinq personnes. De chaque côté sont disposées deux petites tables en bois sculpté. Sur chacune d'elle, des chandelles trônent. Sur celle de droite s'ajoute un livre "Comment faire une bonne mariée ?". C'est le roi qui l'oblige à le lire mais Aya n'a même pas lu la première page, juste pour provoquer son père. Chaque soir, quand il vient lui dire bonsoir, il retrouve le livre à la même place, la poussière s'accumulant de jour en jour sans que personne n'y touche. Partout dans la chambre, des livres et vêtements traînent par terre. Sa bibliothèque est à droite du lit. Juste à coté de celle- ci, elle a un salon avec de jolis fauteuils gris clair où elle se vautre souvent, lorsqu'elle est plongée dans un roman. A gauche de la pièce, une porte mène à son armoire personnelle, elle est presque aussi grande que la chambre elle-même. Il y a de grandes étagères où sont rangés ses habits, une salle de bain ainsi qu'une table remplie de bijoux et de produits de beauté. Depuis toute petite, Aya vivait dans l'opulence.  
  
Les femmes continuent leur manège, tandis qu'Aya regarde par la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle donne sur la rue mais son père avait refusé, ne voulant pas que des mendiants viennent l'importuner. Cette fenêtre avait longtemps été un sujet de dispute. Mais Aya ne pense qu'à son mariage forcé. Elle voulait trouver son âme sœur, c'est ce que sa mère aurait désiré si elle était encore en vie. Aya ne garde pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa mère. Elle se rappelle sa voix mais plus son visage, elle avait une voix douce et grave. Tous les soirs, avant qu'Aya ne dorme, elle lui racontait une histoire avec des chevaliers et des princesses, contes venus d'occident. En plus, Aya est si jeune, 16 ans ! Sa sœur, Gigeï, en a 17 et elle n'est pas mariée, son frère, Sôma, non plus et il en a 20. Pourquoi son père l'a-il choisie ?  
  
Elle pense à Kenshin aussi, il est beau, il lui rappelle les chevaliers des histoires de sa mère. D'où lui vient cette cicatrice sur la joue ? Elle ne lui a pas encore demandé. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici et de ses obligations. Elle désire l'aventure. Elle en a assez de sa vie monotone, toujours la même routine chaque jour. Aya ne sait pas ce qu'elle a mais elle sent une force qui bouillonne en elle qui ne demande qu'à exploser. Elle est interrompue dans ses pensées par une servante qui lui apprend qu'elle doit se rendre dans la salle de bal pour le banquet en l'honneur de son mariage.  
  
Avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle voit Kenshin dans un couloir. Apparemment, il vient de sortir de son entrevue avec le roi. Elle l'apostrophe :  
  
" Kenshin, je vous croyais parti ! Vous allez assister à la cérémonie ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore, il est vrai que je t'ais fait une promesse mais, je ne peux pas me mêler à la foule, répond-il.  
  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais peut-être qu'un jour tu le sauras...  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner : "quand je serais plus grande" ! J'en ai assez ! Tant que je serai jeune, personne ne me prendra au sérieux ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de choisir mon mari toute seule, c'est si injuste ! Je veux grandir pour pouvoir m'enfuir, pour de vrai cette fois et ne plus être une princesse.  
  
- Tu te trompes, moi, je te prends au sérieux, même si tu n'as que 16 ans. Je trouve que tu fais preuve de beaucoup de maturité. Par contre, je ne comprends pas que ton père t'ait marié si jeune.  
  
- Tu crois ce que je te dis... alors si je te dis que... je t'aime et que je veux partir avec toi, tu me croirais ? Ou tu penserais que je te mens ?  
  
- Je te croirais, malheureusement, ce ne sont que des caprices. Tu te plains parce que tu es une princesse, mais penses-tu à ceux qui souffrent continuellement et qui n'ont personne ? Tu ne connais pas la souffrance, la misère, les combats, le véritable amour le connais-tu vraiment ? Je suppose que tous tes amis ont été soigneusement choisis par ton père.  
  
- Tu as raison, je ne connais pas tout ça, alors apprends-moi...  
  
- Je voudrais pouvoir le faire mais c'est impossible. Nous sommes trop différents. Je ne peux te donner qu'une seule chose."  
  
Sur ce, il se penche vers elle et effleure ses lèvres comme une caresse. Sa bouche a un goût de framboise et sa peau sent le miel. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes, respirant son parfum. Puis il recule, Aya gémit, elle veut qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Dans la salle du trône, à côté, elle entend son père qui l'appelle. Elle regarde Kenshin tristement, il lui rend son regard puis s'éclipse. Alors Aya entre dans la pièce.  
  
La salle est magnifique, des fleurs jonchent le sol et sont accrochés aux murs. Des tables sont disposés dans toute la pièce pour les invités. Ils sont de tous les royaumes. Dans le fond de la salle, des trônes sont placés en face des tables. Il y a un large espace entre eux pour laisser la place aux prétendants qui sont venus par centaines. Le roi est encore assis sur son siège royal. Aya a beau chercher Kenshin, elle ne l'aperçoit pas.  
  
Pourtant il est là, il se cache derrière une colonne de marbre. Le roi lui avait demandé de partir mais il veut tenir sa promesse, alors il restera jusqu'à la fin. Il ne devrait pas, voir Aya se marier si jeune alors qu'elle est qu'une fille en fleur lui fait mal.  
  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il la voit s'avancer parmi les invités, le sourire aux lèvres mais il ressent dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie. Elle s'assoit aux côtés de son père.  
  
Le roi se lève, il parle fort :  
  
" Bien, l'heure est enfin arrivée ! Merci de tout cœur d'être venu si nombreux ! Vous connaissez tous ma fille, Ayashi, la reine de cette soirée.  
  
Aya baisse la tête en signe de reconnaissance, mais des larmes menacent de couler, elle les retient.  
  
- Voila donc le moment que vous attendez tous ! Regardez-bien cette bague, elle est en or pur et son diamant renferme une grande puissance magique. Chaque prétendant devra la passer à son doigt, si elle brille, il deviendra le mari de ma fille. Que celui qui veut commencer s'avance !"  
  
Un homme d'âge mur marche alors jusqu'au roi, il s'agenouille devant celui- ci et met la bague. Le diamant reste terne. De nombreux prétendants répètent le même geste, sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Chaque fois, Aya sent monté la terreur en elle. Dans la succession d'hommes qui passe devant elle, un attire son regard. Il est grand et blond, c'est le prince du royaume voisin. Sa présence la met mal à l'aise. Elle le sait, son père aussi, cependant avant que l'homme passe la bague, le roi prend les mains du prince entre les siennes et annonce :  
  
" Celui-ci n'a pas besoin de mettre cette bague, je sais qu'il est digne d'épouser ma fille, il deviendra donc son époux."  
  
Il y a des protestations parmi les invités, mais très vite devant l'air sévère du roi, ils applaudissent poliment.  
  
Aya est trop abasourdie pour avoir des sentiments. Les larmes qu'elle retenait glissent sans fin sur ses joues, elle ne se rend pas compte.  
  
Elle se lève, un courant d'air soulève ses longs cheveux. Elle ne pleure plus, son regard n'exprime que de la haine, pour son futur mari, pour son père, pour tous ces sujets qui applaudissent sans savoir ce qui se passe en elle. Une force inconnue la traverse, elle la sent bouillonner.  
  
Elle refuse cette injustice, alors elle crie contre le monde entier.  
  
Une lumière intense submerge alors la foule d'invités. Ils se cachent les yeux, tant cette lumière est pure, trop pure pour eux. Tandis qu'Aya crie encore plus fort, tous les verres posés sur les tables éclatent en mille morceaux.  
  
Soudain, la lumière disparaît comme elle était apparu, Aya a cessé son cri de détresse.  
  
Après quelques instants, les yeux se réhabituent à ce changement de luminosité. Aya est à genoux, elle transpire, souffre, elle a du mal à reprendre un souffle normal.  
  
Des gardes la soulèvent, elle fait un pas devant l'autre avec effort. Puis tout à coup, elle reprend ses esprits, elle se rebelle.  
  
Elle hurle : "Kenshin !".  
  
Ce cri fait froid dans le dos, c'est un cri d'amour, de désespoir.  
  
L'intéressé, quant à lui, écarquille les yeux de stupeur d'abord, puis de colère, contre lui-même. Comment peut-il laisser cette enfant souffrir comme cela ? Ayashi possède une force intérieure si immense, elle n'est pas à sa place dans ce palais. S'il le pouvait, il hurlerait à son tour, il serait prêt à tuer tout le monde, juste pour pouvoir la sauver. Ne lui a-t- elle pas demandé de l'emmener avec lui ? Il a refusé à ce moment-là, mais en vérité, il le désire plus que tout, pouvoir juste la serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Les gardes font avancer Aya jusqu'à la porte qui mène au salon privé du roi. Ils l'ouvrent et poussent Aya à l'intérieur. Elle s'écroule sur un fauteuil rouge et soupire de fatigue. Elle ferme les yeux, repensant à ce qui vient d'arriver.  
  
Elle revoit la lumière, cette éclat venait de son corps même, c'était son éclat. Son cri l'avait déclenché, elle se souvient qu'elle avait ressenti une immense fatigue. Puis son hurlement s'était éteint ainsi que l'éclat. Immédiatement, les gardes personnels du roi l'avaient prise par les bras et emmenée ici, elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison.  
  
Peut-être que son père veut lui parler de ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
Au même moment, son père, le regard anxieux, entre dans la pièce. Il va s'asseoir en face d'elle, lui prend ses mains entre les siennes et dit :  
  
" Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu dois être très fatiguée.  
  
- Ne me touches pas !réplique-t-elle en retirant ses mains."  
  
Elle ne sait pas comment son père sait qu'elle est complètement vidée de toutes ses forces.  
  
Est-il possible qu'il en connaisse la raison ? Elle ne pense pas, elle-même n'en sait absolument rien. Il la coupe dans sa réflexion.  
  
" Voyons, ma petite gazelle, sois gentille. Je ne veux que ton bien. Je sais que tu n'es pas très contente du mari que je t'aie choisi, mais enfin, mon chou, il est très puissant. Tu te rends compte de la renommée que nous allons acquérir, ainsi que les territoires. L'empereur lui-même pourrais venir vous souhaiter ses vœux. Tu devrais être heureuse, mon petit bout, tu vas devenir la plus grande reine de notre siècle, peut-être même plus grande que l'ancienne reine, Nomaïda, qui possédait des milliers de kilomètres de terre. Et puis, tu sais, mon chat, j'ai certaines obligations envers mes voisins, en tant que princesse, tu te dois de...  
  
- Arrête ! crie-t-elle. J'en ai assez, tu m'entends ! Assez ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu me force à aimer quelqu'un dont je ne serais jamais amoureuse. Cet homme est vil, sale, répugnant. Il est bête et méchant, pas digne de son rang ni d'être le futur roi. Et toi, tu voudrais que je passe le reste de ma vie avec ce prince de pacotille, qu'il prenne ton trône ainsi que le palais et que je lui fasse des enfants pour lui succéder. Comment peux-tu... ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais mais en réalité, tu te sers de moi pour arriver à tes fins. Tu es pire que lui !  
  
- Enfin mon cœur, tu sais bien que tu as toujours été ma préférée parmi...  
  
- Arrête de m'appeler par des surnoms ridicules, c'est complètement idiot et ça m'énerve ! Si tu penses que cela va m'attendrir, tu te trompes. Tu dis que je suis ta préférée, c'est ça ? Je ne pense pas, si tu m'aimais, tu m'aurais laissé choisir mon époux.  
  
- Mais je voulais quelqu'un qui soit digne de toi, une personne de confiance. J'ai eu raison, regardes la personne que tu as choisie. Ce samouraï est un vagabond, il est dangereux. Si tu savais tout ce que je sais de lui, tu ne l'aurais jamais choisi.  
  
- Comment... ?  
  
- Voyons Aya, il suffit de te regarder lorsqu'il te parle, tu t'illumines ! On dirait une simple adolescente en mal d'amour, c'est ridicule. De toutes façons, je t'interdis de le revoir, c'est compris ? Si jamais je te revois avec lui...  
  
- Quoi ? Que vas-tu me faire ? Me renier et me jeter à la rue ? Très bien, fais-le ! C'en est plus que je ne peux le supporter. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à ne pas aimer Kenshin, tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. Tu as beau être un roi, tu n'es pas Dieu, tu n'es même plus mon père.  
  
- Justement, je dois te parler à propos de ça. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Euh ... 11h45, je crois. Pourquoi cette question ?"  
  
Ignorant la question, le roi reprend :  
  
" Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour te dire la vérité sur ta naissance.  
  
- Comment çà ?demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
  
- La vérité est que je ne suis pas ton vrai père. Je te l'ai caché car on me l'avait demandé, "ta véritable mère" me l'avait demandé."  
  
Le visage d'Aya s'est figé avec une terrible expression de stupeur. D'abord, elle ne le croit pas, elle pense que c'est juste une blague, pas très drôle mais juste une blague. Voyant le visage tout à fait sérieux de son père, elle change vite d'avis. Alors, elle a l'impression que le monde autour d'elle s'est écroulé, comme après un tremblement de terre. Rien n'est plus pareil.  
  
Tout est différent, le salon, son "père", elle-même. Elle ne reconnaît plus rien, comme si cela n'avait jamais existé ou qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Autour d'elle, les objets prennent une couleur fade, sans clarté. Elle regarde son père sans le voir vraiment. Celui-ci, après lui avoir laissé ces quelques minutes de réflexion, enchaîne brutalement :  
  
" Oui, je sais, c'est un choc. Mais tu dois m'écouter attentivement, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il y a 16 ans à minuit pile, j'ai été réveillé par une intense lumière. Le temps de m'y habituer et une femme est apparue au milieu de cette lumière, elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Toi.  
  
Je ne la distinguais pas très bien mais lorsque l'intensité de la lumière a baissé, j'ai pu apercevoir son visage. Elle était magnifique. Ses traits étaient extraordinairement fins, des cheveux couleur or et des yeux d'un bleu indéfinissable, pas humain. Tes yeux. Elle portait une simple robe blanche et te tenait enroulée dans un drap immaculé. Ce qui m'impressionna le plus, ce fut ses ailes, elle avait une paire d'ailes immenses qui commençaient dans son dos. Les plumes resplendissaient d'un éclat propre à chacune mais elles avaient toutes une couleur blanche, presque irréelle.  
  
Elle avait une voix cristalline quand elle me dit "Voici ma fille, je vous la confie car j'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes un homme bon. Je vous en prie, prenez soin d'elle jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Elle possède des pouvoirs inimaginables, mais ils n'apparaîtront que le jour de son anniversaire, à minuit, lorsqu'elle aura 16 ans. Ce jour-là, il faudra que vous soyez prêt. Ne la laissez partir sous aucun prétexte, trouvez n'importe quoi pour la retenir car irrémédiablement, elle voudra vous quitter pour suivre un jeune homme. Faites très attention à lui, il ne lui attirera que des ennuis. Vous devez la protéger à n'importe quel prix. Si vous la traitez bien jusque là, vous serez sous ma bonne étoile et prospérerez. Mais si jamais vous ne respectez pas ces engagements, vous serez maudit. Vous avez compris ?" Alors, j'ai accepté son marché, pour l'avenir de ma famille.  
  
- Non, c'est impossible ! Ma mère serait un ange ? Cela voudrait dire que je ne suis personne, je n'ai aucune famille, aucune attache et que... tu n'es pas mon père. Attends, si cela est vrai, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire épouser quelqu'un sans mon consentement.  
  
- C'était exact mais tu n'as plus le choix, maintenant que tu es engagée envers ce prince. Oh mon Dieu, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant...  
  
- Avant quoi ?  
  
- Tu verras en temps voulus. D'abord, je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Cela n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, normalement tes pouvoirs ne se révèlent qu'à minuit. Cependant, ta mère avait envisagé la possibilité qu'ils se réveillent plus tôt que prévus, elle a dit que ça signifiait que tes pouvoirs seraient encore plus grands qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.  
  
- Quoi ? J'ai des pouvoirs ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Bon Avant qu'il soit minuit, je dois te remettre ceci."  
  
Il pose un bijou sur la table située entre eux. Il est constitué d'une longue chaîne en argent et d'un pendentif. Le pendentif représente un petit cercle d'un blanc pur, aux quatre extrémités du cercle sont attachés des triangles en argent. Entre eux, il y a quatre éclairs mais en or cette fois.  
  
Son père lui grogne avec appréhension de le mettre. Aya prend délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts fins et le place comme diadème sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Il lui entoure parfaitement la tête.  
  
Minuit sonne soudain.  
  
L'objet s'illumine tout à coup et la lumière gagne le corps d'Aya. Contrairement à la première fois où est apparue la lumière, Aya sent des ondes bienfaitrices parcourir son corps endolori par la fatigue.  
  
Une force inconnue la soulève dans les airs. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est se laisser porter par ce vent puissant. La terre en dessous d'elle se met à trembler violemment.  
  
D'abord, la lumière se propage dans toute la pièce, ensuite elle passe à travers les murs et le palais se retrouvent inondé par cette lumière.  
  
Pour finir, c'est toute la ville qui est éclairée.  
  
Au douzième coup de minuit, tout redevient ténèbres, la lumière a disparu. Mais Aya flotte toujours à quelques centimètres du sol, le menton plongé vers le bas.  
  
Bien qu'elle se sente plus forte que jamais elle n'a été auparavant, elle a envie de dormir et de ne plus se réveiller. De longues minutes s'écoulent et enfin des gardes s'approchent de la princesse.  
  
Ils la prennent dans leurs bras. Silencieusement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il la dépose sur son grand lit et mettent une couverture fine sur elle.  
  
Elle dort profondément.  
  
xxx  
  
et voilà !! c'est la fin du chap 2  
  
j'espère que vous avez aimé !! en tous cas laissez-moi une petite review, ça me ferait super plaisir !  
  
Ps : merci à toi, Lokes qui m'a fait remarquer mon erreur lol !! je l'ai corrigé exprès pour toi ! j'espère que tu apprécies le geste.........  
  
Ps 2 : Le prochain chapitre est déjà bouclé ! J'ai déjà dit avant que ce 2ème chap n'arriverait pas tout de suite, à cause de problèmes d'ordi, mais là c'est bon, j'ai mes chapitres jusqu'au 6 !! mais bon, je vais vous faire patienter un peu sinon c'est pas drôle !! lol je suis sadique. En tout cas, ça dépend de vous, alors laissez moi une review please !! auteur qui supplie   
  
Ps 3 : Noeru je suis dsl mais tu as mal compris ce que j'ai dit à propos de la conversation entre Kenshin et le roi !! parce que c'est le contraire, on apprend ce qu'il dise au chap 6 ou 7 ou peut-être encore après...je sais pas trop... lol en tous cas, ça a un rapport avec le passé de Kenshin......... bon allez je me tais !!  
  
allez, bisous  
  
lapuce 


	3. Maintenant ou jamais

Koukou !!  
  
Me revoilà ! Cette fois-ci, il y a à peine 4 jours d'attente ! Je m'améliore non ? lol  
  
Je suis contente pour les reviews ! merci beaucoup !  
  
Allez, bonne lecture !  
  
xxx  
  
Chapitre 3 : Maintenant ou jamais  
  
Aya ne dort plus, cela fait d'ailleurs plusieurs heures qu'elle est éveillée. Elle ferme simplement les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir pour se réveiller aussi fraîche que d'habitude et que tout ce qui s'est passé dans les dernières vingt quatre heures ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle frissonne malgré la chaleur environnante.  
  
Ce qu'elle vient de vivre est plus qu'une jeune fille ne peut en supporter. Elle n'a plus rien, plus de famille, pas vraiment d'amis. Maintenant qu'elle a réfléchi, Kenshin avait raison, elle n'a jamais choisi ses amis. On lui présentait des personnes inconnues tous les jours qui revenaient souvent et qui se prétendaient être ses amis, mais ils restent aujourd'hui encore de simples hommes dans la foule.  
  
La petite princesse touche son joli diadème qui est toujours à son front. Il propage des ondes bienfaitrices dans son corps. En échange de celui-ci, elle perd tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir acquis depuis seize ans. Elle se retrouve avec des pouvoirs dont elle ne sait absolument rien. Son père lui a dit la veille qu'elle a des pouvoirs extraordinaires plus encore que sa véritable mère ne l'avait prévu. Cependant, jusqu'ici, elle n'a réussi qu'à diffuser une étrange lumière. Cet éclat a certes cassé des verres à la réception mais pas plus. Elle ne sent pas plus forte maintenant qu'hier. Pourtant, il est vrai qu'à minuit elle a perçu une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas déferler en elle.  
  
Aya se lève de son lit, elle ne porte qu'une petite robe en soie. Prenant une chemise blanche dans sa penderie, elle décide de partir se balader dans le parc. Il est encore tôt, il n'y aura probablement personne. Après avoir enfilé des sandales légères, elle ouvre sa lourde porte en bois sculpté qui débouche sur un long couloir. Des tableaux de ses prétendus ancêtres envahissent les murs tandis que d'immenses tapis se partagent le sol. Elle traverse le couloir puis de nombreuses pièces. Finalement, elle arrive à une porte de service pour les domestiques.  
  
Le jardin royal s'ouvre devant ses yeux. Il est plus magnifique que jamais mais elle n'y jette qu'un vague coup d'œil. Evitant les passages trop fréquentés même si le parc paraît vide, elle se faufile entre les arbres.  
  
Puis il est là, son petit coin de paradis qu'elle est la seule à connaître ou alors la seule à y aller. Le grand jardin a beau être grandiose, il n'égalera pas ce petit endroit reculé du parc.  
  
Devant les yeux gourmands de la princesse s'étale un petit étang traversé par un joli pont peint en rouge et or. L'étang est totalement isolé par les grands chênes environnants.  
  
Aya retire ses chaussures et marche dans les herbes folles qui entourent l'eau. Elle pose délicatement un pied sur le pont pour le retirer immédiatement. Comparé à la fraîcheur humide de l'herbe due à la rosée du matin et à l'ombre des arbres, le pont est brûlant, chauffé par le soleil. Au milieu du passage, elle aperçoit une petite tâche noire, une branche de chêne plus grande que les autres fait bénéficié le pont d'un coin d'ombre. Elle respire un bon coup puis court de toutes ses forces vers ce minuscule oasis en grimaçant. Lorsque que son pied droit puis le gauche atteignent cette parcelle de survie, elle lâche un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Elle s'appuie sur les barrières du petit pont, se penche vers l'eau claire de l'étang et observe la vie qui grouille dans ses profondeurs. Des poissons chinois aux longs voiles et aux couleurs exquises nagent doucement à la surface puis s'enfuient lorsque Aya pousse un cri de surprise.  
  
Là, à sa droite, se tient Kenshin dans la même tenue qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il a l'air plutôt fatigué et ses yeux sont tristes comme s'il était rongé de l'intérieur.  
  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il voit Ayashi en plein milieu du pont, un sourire éclaire son visage. Il le garde tout le long du chemin qu'il emprunte pour la rejoindre.  
  
Aya, quant à elle, aurait bien couru pour se jeter dans ses bras mais il se serait encore moqué d'elle. De plus, les dalles ensoleillées les séparent et ses pieds sont encore un peu douloureux.  
  
Kenshin avance lentement et lorsqu'il arrive près d'elle, son sourire s'élargit quand il voit la minuscule chemise qu'Aya a sur les épaules. Elle est beaucoup trop petite pour cacher les jambes de la princesse ni ses formes. Kenshin se rend compte qu'Aya n'est pas une petite fille mais bel et bien une jeune femme. Prenant un ton mi-moqueur mi- charmeur, il lui dit :  
  
" Tu es en pyjama !  
  
- C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour ? répond-elle, tout en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille pour cacher son corps.  
  
- Bonjour princesse, ravi de vous revoir, se moque Kenshin en s'inclinant devant elle.  
  
- Tu portes les même vêtements qu'hier, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton acide.  
  
- Je préférais ma façon de saluer, dit-il après s'être relevé.  
  
- Tu provoquerais une princesse ? enchaîne-t-elle avec un sourire, ravi de retrouver le contrôle de la situation."  
  
Puis, elle se souvient qu'elle n'est plus une princesse et même ne l'a jamais été. Son regard s'assombrit tout à coup. Kenshin s'en aperçoit automatiquement et lui touche l'épaule avec anxiété. Aya relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Kenshin. Il n'est pas question de flancher devant ce samouraï, même si elle n'est pas une vraie princesse, elle a sa fierté. Elle soulève son menton avec hauteur, malgré le rouge qui lui monte aux joues et parle à Kenshin :  
  
" On a beau être seuls, tu pourrais éviter d'en profiter.  
  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? se défend-il.  
  
- Je l'ai dit pour que tu m'aides à m'enfuir ! dit-elle en flairant le piège. Je n'étais pas vraiment sérieuse. On se connaît depuis à peine un jour. Comment veux-tu que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme dont j'ignore tout. Je ne suis une fille aussi facile !  
  
- Alors tu ne le pensais pas ? Tu m'as pourtant dit, je cite : " De toutes façons, personne ne me croit !" Tu penses que l'on va te croire si tu mens en disant des choses que tu ne penses pas ?  
  
- Non, je ne mentais pas ! crie-t-elle."  
  
Les mots sont sortis si vite de sa bouche qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle vient de dire. La cage du piège vient de se refermer sur elle et pas de porte de sortie.  
  
Elle marmonne entre ses dents " Enfin... je ne sais pas ". Mais Kenshin n'y penses déjà plus, il la dévore du regard. La flamme qui scintille dans les yeux d'Ayashi menace de le brûler mais comme les papillons, il se sent attirer par la douce chaleur qu'elle génère.  
  
Avec un sourire, il l'embrasse tendrement. Aya n'a même pas le temps de crier. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle le repousse brutalement. Sa voix montant dans les aigus, elle dit : " Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends, pas le droit..." Elle a trop d'émotion en elle, elle a besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Kenshin; même s'il n'est aucunement le fautif.  
  
Elle continue de crier tout en le martelant le torse avec ses petits poings mais Kenshin est un guerrier endurci, il ne sent presque rien. Il l'entoure de bras musclés en lui murmurant de se calmer. Les mains d'Aya sont coincées entre elle et Kenshin.  
  
Elle ne peut plus se défendre alors elle se met à pleurer. De désespoir, de plein de sentiments contradictoires. Lorsque Kenshin relâche la pression, elle continue de pleurer silencieusement, sans bouger. La soutenant toujours d'une main, il lui soulève la tête de l'autre et lui boit ses larmes avec sa bouche puis atteint ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.  
  
Un profond sentiment les traverse simultanément. Aya s'arrête de pleurer et place ses bras autour de la nuque de Kenshin pour lui offrir une meilleure prise. Celui-ci la serre plus fort contre lui et accentue son baiser. Cette fois-ci, elle le lui rend avec la même ardeur, la même intensité. Ils restent collés ainsi l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Puis, tout à coup, Kenshin retire ses lèvres et soulève Aya pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
" Que... ? s'étonne celle-ci.  
  
- Il est temps pour toi de rentrer sinon ton père va s'inquiéter et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera ravi de savoir que je suis encore ici, qui plus est avec toi, explique- t-il.  
  
- Mais pourquoi me portes-tu ?  
  
- Tu avais laissé tes chaussures sur l'herbe et le pont est brûlant à cette heure. "  
  
xxx  
  
De nouveau dans sa chambre, Aya resplendit de bonheur. Elle est tellement heureuse, elle a enfin trouvé son prince charmant. Kenshin est parfait, il est beau, fort et intelligent mais plus que ça, elle ressent de la chaleur dans la région de son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.  
  
Serait-ce ça l'amour ? Pourtant, elle ne sait rien de lui, ni d'où il vient mais pour elle, cela n'a aucune importance. Juste avant de la déposer près de la porte de service, il lui a promis de revenir la chercher. Elle a confiance en lui seulement elle espère que ce ne sera pas trop long.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'assied enfin sur son lit, des coups résonnent sur sa porte. N'ayant pas attendue sa réponse, la personne ouvre la porte : c'est le roi. Aussitôt la joie d'Aya s'évanouit. Elle lui lance d'une voix glaciale :  
  
" Tu pourrais frapper !  
  
- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, s'il te plaît, répond celui-ci, nullement affecté.  
  
- Je te parle comme je veux, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu n'es pas mon père.  
  
- Il suffit ! Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père mais je suis ton tuteur alors tu me dois obéissance. Tu deviens insolente.  
  
- A qui la faute ?  
  
- Tu commences à m'exaspérer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu te prévenir que ton fiancé viendra passer la nuit avec toi...  
  
- Quoi ?! crie Aya.  
  
- Il te faut donc changer de chambre, enchaîne le roi, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, car la tienne n'est pas appropriée, tu iras dans la Grande Chambre et il n'est pas question de discuter. Les servantes vont déménager tes affaires cette après-midi et toi- même tu t'y rendras accompagnée du prince après le dîner de ce soir. C'est compris ? "  
  
Sur ce, il sort sans attendre la réponse.  
  
"C'est impossible, pense Aya, pas ce soir. Ni tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Kenshin ne saura pas où je suis, il ne pourra donc pas m'aider à s'enfuir. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je vais me retrouver toute seule dans la même pièce que ce prince-qui-est-bien-sûr-amoureux-de-moi-et-surtout-pas- de-mon-argent. J'ai peur, Kenshin, je t'en prie, aide-moi !"  
  
xxx  
  
Kenshin, quant à lui, se cache sous un lourd tissu gris. Pas question qu'on le reconnaisse. Il est assis sur un coussin dans un coin reculé de la pièce principale du restaurant. Il mange un bol de riz.  
  
Quand il est arrivé, la serveuse l'a regardé d'un drôle d'air mais elle n'a pas posé de question, pas même quand il a demandé une table à l'écart des autres. Après avoir rabattu son capuchon sur ses épaules, il s'est installé tranquillement. Il pense à l'évasion d'Aya. Il va devoir faire vite et surtout faire discret, parce que le roi a dû déjà lancer un avis de recherche. Il lui a dit qu'il ne lui laisserait que quelques jours d'avance, cependant, il ne doit pas se douter que Kenshin est toujours là.  
  
En pleine méditation, Kenshin n'a pas remarqué les deux gardes qui viennent d'entrer, ni qu'ils e dirigent non loin de sa table. Ce n'est que quand les gardes se mettent à parler plus fort, à grand renfort de saké, qu'il finit par les voir.  
  
Automatiquement, il met sa capuche. Ainsi, il est méconnaissable. De toutes façons, les gardes sont bien trop occupés à festoyer pour regarder autour d'eux. Kenshin en profite pour écouter leur conversation.  
  
" J'ai entendu dire que la petite princesse allait dormir dans la Grande Chambre ce soir. Je trouve le roi étrange depuis quelques jours. Il tient tellement à sa petite fille que j'ai cru qu'il ne la marierait jamais. Et voilà qu'il lui fait épouser un inconnu qui en plus n'a pas passé le test, dit le premier garde.  
  
- Tu as raison, c'est bizarre. De plus, la mettre dans la Grande Chambre seulement deux jours après leur mariage, c'est un peu rapide. Pauvre princesse ! Elle est tellement mignonne, il va gâcher son bel avenir ! s'exclame le deuxième garde.  
  
- Chut ! murmure l'autre garde. On pourrait nous entendre ! "  
  
Pour la première fois, ils scrutent les personnes présentes autour d'eux.  
  
Kenshin se replie un peu plus vers le coin sombre où il est assis. Cependant, ce n'est pas la peine, les gardes n'ont jeté qu'un rapide coup d'œil.  
  
Maintenant, ils payent la serveuse et se retirent, non sans regarder une dernière fois le restaurant.  
  
Kenshin appèle la serveuse. Il lui demande si elle sait où se trouve la Grande Chambre dans le palais. Ayant été discrète jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune fille lui jette un regard suspicieux. Elle lui indique tout de même que la Chambre est à l'ouest du palais et qu'on ne pouvait y accéder que par l'intérieur. Elle précise également, assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'il a l'intention de s'y rendre clandestinement, que, en ce jour où la princesse se trouvera elle-même dans cette pièce, il se pourrait fort qu'il y ait des gardes dans tous les recoins du palais.  
  
Kenshin la remercie pour ses conseils et quitte le restaurant.  
  
Il passe sa journée appuyé contre un arbre à deux mètres du palais, il fait semblant de somnoler et personne ne vient le déranger.  
  
xxx  
  
Aya, elle, devient de plus en plus anxieuse au fur et à mesure que les heures passent. Elle parcourt sa chambre des centaines de fois pour se calmer, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de meubles car les serviteurs sont déjà passés les chercher. Elle a beau se dire le contraire, le moment fatidique approche.  
  
On vient la prévenir que le dîner est servi mais elle a trop envie de vomir pour manger quoi que ce soit.  
  
Et puis, c'est là, ses servantes la prennent par le bras, l'habillent luxueusement et la conduisent devant la porte de la Grande Chambre.  
  
Il y a plein de monde qui sont venus la regarder entrer avec son nouveau mari. Ils viennent admirer le spectacle.  
  
" Quels gens pervers ! pense Aya, ils sont là pour assister à ma mort. Ou à mon suicide si ce type-là m'embrasse."  
  
Le prince, dont elle ne connaît même pas le nom d'ailleurs, est devant elle, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Il pourrait être beau s'il ne paraissait pas si imbu de lui-même.  
  
Et voilà son frère et sa sœur qui arrivent, celle-ci paraît très satisfaite de son sort. Aya sait qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimée. Cependant, elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, c'est plutôt de la tristesse dans les yeux de son frère adoré qu'elle s'inquiète. Pour le rassurer, elle lui sourit tendrement.  
  
Puis, son "père" débouche du couloir sur la gauche avec une flopée de gardes autour de lui. Il arrive à la porte et dit :  
  
" Bien, chers serviteurs, le moment est venu pour ma fille de devenir une femme. Je vous demande de prier pour qu'elle devienne aussi généreuse que sa défunte mère car belle, elle l'est déjà plus. Acclamez tous votre nouvelle reine ! "  
  
Aya se voit obligée de prendre le bras que lui tend son mari, il sent l'alcool et la sueur. Déjà qu'elle a des nausées, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arranger.  
  
Son père ouvre la porte, la Grande Chambre est magnifique mais Aya n'a pas vraiment la tête à s'extasier. En passant devant son père, elle croit voir une ombre passer devant ses prunelles. Elle lui chuchote :  
  
" C'est trop tard pour être triste, "papa", je te signale que c'est toi qui en as décidé ainsi.  
  
- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix. Tu dois essayer de comprendre et de me pardonner, murmure-t-il à son tour.  
  
- Te pardonner ! J'ai perdu la notion du pardon au moment même où tu m'as annoncé que j'allais me marier. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est et tout ça à cause de toi alors n'espère pas la rédemption de tes péchés, en tout cas de ma part. Tu m'as perdu, papa. Adieu ! "  
  
Sur ce, elle entre dans la chambre, des gens applaudissent. Si elle pouvait les faire taire, à ce moment-là, elle leur aurait bien coupés la langue !  
  
xxx  
  
Toujours, contre son arbre, Kenshin sort de son sommeil apparent. Il tire son sabre de son fourreau et, d'un bond prodigieux, saute sur l'arbre en question, il monte de plus en plus haut grâce aux branches, jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur des murailles du palais. De nouveau, il saute et arrive sur les rebords de ces murs, il y a juste assez de place pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. Il regarde alors la nuit, la lune est cachée par de nombreux nuages noirs. C'est parfait, ainsi personne ne le verra.  
  
Cette nuit est "la" nuit où tout commença.  
  
xxx  
  
Tadaa !!  
  
Et voilà mon chap 3 !  
  
J'espère que vous avez bien aimé  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review please !!  
  
Manoa 


	4. La liberté tant recherchée

Salut !!!  
  
Et voilà mon super chapitre 4 !! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !  
  
En prime, il y a une réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre... !  
  
Allez, bonne lecture  
  
xxx  
  
Chapitre 4 : La liberté tant recherchée  
  
La porte se referme derrière eux. Fini les applaudissements et les sourires forcés, maintenant Aya a le droit de paraître triste ou plutôt d' "être" triste.  
  
Le prince prend déjà ses aises sur le grand lit installé spécialement pour eux.  
  
"Super, il est plus grand que le mien ! Voilà sûrement le seul point positif de cette situation. Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Et si je l'assommais et m'enfuyais par la fenêtre ?"  
  
Elle se dirige vers la dite-fenêtre et jette un coup d'œil.  
  
"Mauvais plan ! Il doit y avoir une quinzaine de mètres entre la fenêtre et le sol."  
  
Le prince, toujours sur le lit, la fixe étrangement.  
  
Assez inquiétant, ou plutôt très inquiétant. Aya commence à sentir un frisson qui lui parcourt lentement l'échine. Le regard pervers du prince n'arrange rien. Elle se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et elle ne sait toujours pas quoi faire.  
  
Le prince se lève, il retire sa chemise et la jette sur le lit.  
  
"Mon Dieu, maman, n'importe qui, aidez-moi, je crois que je vais m'évanouir et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment parce qu'il serait capable de me violer ! Allez, sois forte, ce n'est pas un petit prince comme lui qui va t'intimider !"  
  
Il enlève son pantalon.  
  
"Bon d'accord, quand même un peu ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison, ne te laisses pas faire"  
  
Le prince fait un pas vers elle, elle recule d'un pas.  
  
Ce petit "jeu" continue pendant quelques secondes, cependant, Aya finit par buter contre le mur derrière elle. Elle est coincée !  
  
Le prince sourit et dit :  
  
- Ca fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, tu vas être à moi !  
  
- Ah oui, c'est bizarre, moi je n'y avais jamais songé.  
  
- Tu riras moins quand je me serais occupé de toi. Nous sommes mariés légalement alors tu ne peux rien faire.  
  
- Et le consentement mutuel, ça compte ?  
  
- Pas dans ton cas, désolé.  
  
- C'est pas la peine de t'excuser.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Sur ce, il la colle contre le mur et l'embrasse.  
  
Mais Aya ne se laisse pas faire, elle lui mord la langue. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, le prince met sa main devant sa bouche.  
  
Aya profite de ce moment pour essayer de s'enfuir mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, le prince lui attrape le bras et la gifle. Le coup est si fort qu'il projette Aya une fois de plus sur le mur.  
  
Abrutie par le choc, elle n'arrive pas à reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Par contre elle ressent la haine qui coule dans ses veines. Une tension palpable se fait alors sentir dans la pièce, comme si un être maléfique venait d'apparaître. Les lumières au plafond de la pièce se cassent et la chambre s'assombrit, mais l'aura noire qui entoure maintenant Aya surpasse de loin l'obscurité qui y règne.  
  
Elle sent en elle une autre force, mais celle-ci est destructrice. En réalité, c'est plus une autre partie d'elle-même qu'elle sent émerger.  
  
Ses pupilles se couvrent d'un voile noir, jusqu'à recouvrir tout son oeil.  
  
Elle se sent possédée. L'"autre" Aya lève un doigt vers le prince et touche simplement son front. Le prince s'écroule sur le sol.  
  
A ce moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et Kenshin apparaît.  
  
Ses vêtements sont couverts de sang et son sabre est sorti de son fourreau, lui aussi poisseux de sang.  
  
Abasourdi par l'apparence d'Aya, il ouvre la bouche mais ne sait quoi dire.  
  
Celle-ci, dès qu'elle voit Kenshin, se met à lutter contre l'autre Aya pour récupérer son corps. Sa volonté est la plus forte, l'"autre" cède et Aya reprend possession d'elle-même. Elle prononce "Sauve-moi" juste avant de s'évanouir, épuisée.  
  
Tout de suite, Kenshin se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il enjambe le corps inerte du prince, même s'il aurait bien voulu lui marcher dessus. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps et apparemment, le prince a assez souffert pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Il passe la porte et, à une vitesse impressionnante, de plus en portant Aya, il traverse les couloirs.  
  
Il prend le même chemin que pour l'aller, des corps immobiles et ensanglantés gisent dans tous les coins : à cause de lui.  
  
Kenshin arrive au jardin, il entend des cris dans le palais. Il faut croire qu'on s'est rendu compte de quelque chose.  
  
"Pas trop tôt !" pense-t-il.  
  
Il se dirige vers l'écurie du roi où se trouvent les plus beaux chevaux de la région. A son approche, des chevaux hennissent.  
  
Le premier jour où il a rencontré Aya, celle-ci lui avait raconté qu'il existait un merveilleux étalon, le plus rapide du pays.  
  
Le roi, avide de splendeur, l'avait racheté à un étranger qui passait par sa province. Cependant, même le roi, si réputé pour son adresse à cheval et pour sa bravoure, n'avait pas réussi à dompter l'étalon qui était trop impétueux et trop sauvage. Humilié, il décida alors de l'enfermer dans un box reculé dans les écuries et il n'en sortit plus.  
  
Aya, qui avait entendu parlé de cette légende voulait voir ce merveilleux mais indomptable étalon, s'était soustraite à la surveillance parentale et s'était rendu aux écuries. Au bout de quelques jours de recherche, elle avait fini par trouver ce box secret par hasard, elle s'était simplement appuyée contre un des murs où l'on rangeait le foin. Ayant activé une sorte de clé, elle découvrit l'étalon.  
  
Sans aucune peur, elle s'était approchée de lui. Le cheval n'avait eu aucune réaction, aucun signe de méfiance. Lorsque la petite princesse arriva à la tête du cheval, celui-ci la baissa. Aya posa sa minuscule main sur ses naseaux, ils effleuraient le sol. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du cheval, Aya lui murmura : " A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelles Daîmon." ( pour info, "daîmon" vient du grec et veut dire "destin, divinité")  
  
Elle n'avait que six ans. Depuis ce jour, elle venait le voir au moins une fois par semaine. Elle ne l'avait pas dressé, ils s'aimaient, tout simplement.  
  
Se remémorant cette histoire, Kenshin enfonce la porte où on entrepose le foin et, selon les indications d'Aya, trouve la clé. Le mur s'ouvre par lui-même et Kenshin découvre le fameux étalon.  
  
Il est aussi noir que la nuit, presque impossible à distinguer dans les ténèbres environnants.  
  
Après quelques minutes où il s'habitue à l'obscurité, Kenshin parvient à en dessiner les contours, il n'a jamais vu de sa vie un cheval de cette envergure. Il est si imposant qu'il en a presque peur, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. L'étalon, qui est enfermé dans cette minuscule pièce, aurait du être soit mort soit sur le point de l'être mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il paraît aussi musclé sinon plus que les autres chevaux qu'on entraîne tous les jours.  
  
Kenshin dépose Aya par terre et tend la main vers l'étalon.  
  
Celui-ci s'avance avec des yeux plein de haine contre les hommes, ceux qui l'ont enfermé ici.  
  
Mais Kenshin a deviné ce qu'il doit faire : il pose un genou à terre et dit " Daîmon". Aussitôt le cheval change d'attitude et devient docile comme un agneau sans toutefois relâcher sa méfiance.  
  
Kenshin va chercher un harnachement, il prend le moins riche mais celui qui lui semble de meilleure qualité. Sans broncher, Daîmon se laisse seller.  
  
Kenshin s'apprête à le sortir du box quand un éclat dans un coin de la salle brille faiblement. Il se dirige vers la lueur et découvre, enfoui sous la paille, une large trappe. Il tire sur la poignée et la trappe s'ouvre, dévoilant un immense escalier éclairé par de nombreuses chandelles. Le passage est assez grand pour que l'étalon puisse passer.  
  
Après avoir manifesté sa joie, Kenshin porte Aya et la dépose sur le dos de l'étalon, il referme le box et, tenant Daîmon par la bride, emprunte l'escalier.  
  
Ils descendent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis ils débouchent sur une large pièce.  
  
Elle est décorée simplement et Kenshin devine que cette cachette est celle d'Aya. Dedans, il y a tout ce dont il a besoin : des habits, de la nourriture suffisante pour deux mois de voyage et les instruments nécessaires pour camper.  
  
Aya a tout prévu : elle comptait sûrement s'enfuir.  
  
Après avoir tout rassemblé dans un sac, Kenshin remarque un petit coffre sur une table. Curieux, il l'ouvre et trouve de nombreux bijoux appartenant à la princesse. Il prend son sac et fourre le tout dedans, sans réfléchir.  
  
Reprenant l'étalon, il sort de la pièce par une autre porte qui donne sur un interminable couloir. S'engageant à l'intérieur, il se retourne vers Daîmon et chuchote " Et c'est reparti pour une vie de vagabond."  
  
Le cheval hennit faiblement, sans douceur mais il semble avoir compris. Ils marchent alors pendant des heures avec pour seul bruit, le clapotis des sabots sur le sol.  
  
Kenshin commence à perdre la notion du temps. Aya, elle, est toujours endormi sur le dos de son cheval, elle ne se doute pas que son rêve se réalise enfin.  
  
Après un temps interminable, Kenshin, malgré son endurance commence à montrer des signes de fatigue. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa monture, il semble toujours plein de fougue, et inlassable. C'est incroyable.  
  
Au moment où Kenshin est sur le point de s'écrouler, il découvre enfin la sortie. Il aurait buté dedans s'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour se reposer quelques secondes.  
  
Revigoré par sa découverte, il ouvre la porte et elle donne sur une prairie verte où paissent des vaches.  
  
Pas très loin, on aperçoit un petit village.  
  
Kenshin sort enfin du long tunnel et découvre la lumière du jour. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a passé dans ce couloir mais apparemment, ce n'est pas pour rien.  
  
Il ferme la porte derrière lui et voit que ce passage est introuvable de l'extérieur car il est situé dans un rocher couvert de plantes grimpantes.  
  
Il décide de faire une pause. Il prend Aya et la pose sur l'herbe.  
  
S'asseyant sur le sol à côté d'elle, il lui verse un peu d'eau qu'il a pris soin de dérober dans la cachette. Aya s'agite alors dans son sommeil. Kenshin lui murmure de se réveiller.  
  
Au son de sa voix, les yeux de celle-ci s'entrouvrent et découvrent Kenshin au-dessus d'elle.  
  
Elle crie de surprise.  
  
Puis elle dit " Il faut toujours que tu me réveille comme ça ! T'en as pas assez ?"  
  
Ce à quoi Kenshin répond avec un sourire " Tu vois, ma façon de dire bonjour est la meilleure, tu ne trouves pas ?"  
  
Sur quoi, il l'embrasse avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.  
  
Ce baiser lui rend d'un coup toutes ses forces, comme si Aya lui avait donné une partie de son énergie vitale.  
  
Mais aussi, il découvre à quel point il l'aime et s'en étonne, car elle est la deuxième personne pour laquelle il serait prêt à mourir. La première étant... non, il ne veut plus y penser. Pour l'instant, c'est le présent qui compte.  
  
En tout cas, le baiser achève de réveiller Aya. Elle est tellement étonnée qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts. Après leur baiser, ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Aya pleure.  
  
Kenshin est inquiet mais ce sont des larmes de bonheur.  
  
Puis tout à coup, la princesse découvre l'étalon qui broute non loin d'eux. Elle lâche Kenshin et se précipite vers lui en criant son nom.  
  
Entendant la voix de sa maîtresse, Daîmon lève brusquement la tête et, dans ses yeux, on peut lire de l'amour véritable. Il attend patiemment qu'Aya le rejoigne, non sans quelques piaffements.  
  
Celle-ci arrive et lui passe ses bras frêles autour de son encolure. Elle reste ainsi pendant de longues minutes.  
  
Kenshin, qui assiste à la scène, n'en croit pas ses yeux. L'attitude de l'étalon est considérablement différente de celle qu'il a vis-à-vis de lui. Comment un étalon si sauvage peut-il paraître aussi innocent juste avec l'apparition d'une jeune fille ? Peut-être il y a-t-il un rapport entre ça et ce qu'il a vu dans la Grande Chambre.  
  
Aya, à ce moment-là, était bien différente de maintenant. Elle était tout simplement effrayante. On aurait dit une créature du mal. Ses yeux étaient noirs et on apercevait des volutes de fumée noire dans son diadème qui pourtant paraissait d'un blanc uniforme.  
  
Aya a maintenant fini de cajoler son cheval alors elle revient vers Kenshin. Elle lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
Kenshin lui raconte leur fuite et comment il a découvert le passage secret. Aya n'arrive pas à y croire : elle est enfin libre, et qui plus est avec Kenshin.  
  
Mais la question qu'elle se pose est "Qu'allons-nous faire ?"  
  
Mais son samouraï y répond pour elle, il faut attendre la nuit et traverser le village le plus proche. Ils n'ont pas le choix, il n'y a que ce passage par où ils peuvent passer. Comme il n'est que tôt dans la matinée, prendre du repos paraît envisageable.  
  
Alors ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre en attendant que la nuit tombe. Daîmon se couche dans l'herbe, non loin d'eux.  
  
xxx  
  
Rar :  
  
Kaorulabelle : Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews ! et je suis désolé que ça ait pris autant de temps jusqu'à maintenant, mais je crois que je me suis un peu arrangée non ? ça me fait aussi très plaisir que tu dises que ce que je fait est de bonne qualité merci beaucoup !!  
  
Misstie160 : merci pour tes reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup, même les courtes !  
  
Midaya : ta review est trop gentille merci merci merci !! et désolé la conversation entre Kenshin et le père d'Aya n'est pas pour tout de suite... et oui, mon Kenshinou n'est pas sorti de mon imagination... si seulement il avait pu... Je suis contente que tu préfères Tomoe aussi ! C'est pas que j'aime pas Kaoru, mais je préfère juste Tomoe, elle va beaucoup mieux avec Keni ! Allez merci encore !!  
  
Avatar.of.night : merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Je suis désolé je manque un peu d'inspiration... C'est gentil quand même...  
  
Léo : court... mais intense ! lol c'est super gentil et comme tu peux voir la suite n'a pas trop tardé !!  
  
Lokes : lol toi, heureusement que t'étais là, parce que le coup des coins je m'en serais pas rendu compte toute seule ! lol merci pour ta review et désolé pour les durées d'attente !  
  
Lostin972 : A ce que je vois, tu es le seul pour l'instant à avoir lu le 3 ème chapitre... bouh !! Pauvre moi ! je rigole, en tous cas, merci merci merci merci merci merci !! je le dirais jamais assez ! lol  
  
xxx  
  
Allez salut tout le monde et laissez moi une review please !!  
  
Manoa 


	5. Les yeux de l'assassin

kikoo !!!!

c moi, enfin, voilà le chapitre 5

merci beaucoup pour les reviews

manoa

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les yeux de l'assassin **

* * *

Kenshin caresse les longs cheveux d'Aya. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et il va falloir la réveiller dans peu de temps. Elle n'a pas cessé de dormir depuis le matin. C'est incroyable. Kenshin, lui, n'a besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil. L'expérience, sûrement.

Daîmon aussi est réveillé, il regarde le village avec méfiance. Là où il a des hommes, il y a la souffrance, voilà ce qu'il pense. Il n'a pas trop envie de s'approcher du village. Kenshin est bien d'accord avec lui mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Sa petite princesse s'étire en poussant un étrange miaulement. "Elle est trop mignonne" pense Kenshin. Après avoir ouvert les yeux, Aya regarde autour d'elle avec un peu d'étonnement dans le regard.

" J'avais oublié que j'étais là, dit-elle.

- Si seulement je pouvais aussi, murmure Kenshin.

- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vraiment bien remercié de m'avoir sauver des griffes de ce sale type. Je crois que j'aurais fini par me jeter par la fenêtre si jamais il m'avait touchée. Il a failli m'embrasser, tu te rends compte ? Un autre homme que toi ! Tu sais, je veux que tu sois le seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Il est un peu tôt pour parler de ça, tu ne crois pas ? marmonne Kenshin, en laissant percer une certaine gêne.

- Que tu es timide tout à coup, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Bon si on parlait d'autre chose ?

- Si tu veux... alors dis-moi comment as-tu fait pour me sauver ? Parce que même si je n'ai aucune estime pour ce prince, il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'être un faiblard. Tu ne l'as pas tué tout de même ?

Une lueur triste traverse les beaux yeux de Kenshin.

- Alors tu ne te souviens pas ?

- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

Son air innocent n'y trompe pas, elle dit la vérité.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, chuchote-t-il, si faiblement qu'Aya n'entend pas.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Rien, je me parlais à moi-même. En tous cas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le "prince", il juste blessé. Cependant je pense qu'il ne réveillera que dans quelques semaines. Il doit avoir plusieurs blessures assez importantes, mais la pire est psychologique, je pense.

- C'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais, c'est juste que tuer des gens est mal. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Tu arriverais à ôter la vie à une personne tout en sachant la souffrance que tu perpétues ? Sa famille, ses amis, tous ces gens qui le pleureront. Tu y arriverais ?"

Un long silence s'installe durant lequel Kenshin regarde Aya droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutient son regard mais sent ses joues s'empourprer. Elle a peut-être dit une bêtise.

Elle peut lire dans ses yeux une forte mélancolie. Que lui est donc t-il arrivé de si grave pour qu'il ne dise plus un mot ?

Après ce temps mort interminable, Kenshin finit par dire "Je ne sais pas si je le ferais...". Mais pourquoi a-t-il attendu autant de temps pour dire une réponse aussi évidente. Quoi qu'une personne normale aurait sûrement dit "Bien sûr que non !" Après tout Kenshin est peut-être plus réaliste. De toutes façons, elle l'aime comme il est et tant mieux s'il n'est pas comme les autres, il en est d'autant plus indispensable.

Cela fait maintenant longtemps qu'ils ne disent plus rien. Ils attendent le coucher de soleil. Quand celui-ci arrive, ils le contemplent en silence, subjugués par la magnificence du soleil rouge écarlate qui s'éteint derrière une colline.

Toujours sans prononcer un mot, les deux vagabonds se lèvent et se dirigent vers Daîmon. Kenshin aide d'abord Aya à monter, puis se hisse à son tour. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa maîtresse, l'étalon a du mal à calmer sa joie et se met à piaffer d'impatience. Seule la présence de Kenshin sur son dos, ombre au tableau, l'empêche d'être complètement épanoui. Cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas de galoper à grande vitesse lorsque celui-ci lui en donne l'ordre.

Ils passent alors par un chemin de terre qui conduit directement au village. Autour d'eux, il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue.

Après avoir galopé ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Daîmon ralentit. Mieux vaut ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Les pas du cheval, pourtant d'allure massive, ne font aucun bruit lorsqu'ils touchent le sol. On peut voir son agilité certaine à éviter les pierres et autres embûches sur le chemin.

La porte du village est maintenant devant eux, il n'y a personne.

Ils continuent jusqu'à trouver une petite auberge. L'enseigne est délabrée et rongée par le temps mais par les vitres, on aperçoit une salle confortable avec quelques joyeux qui se soulent tranquillement.

Devant la porte est accoudé un jeune garçon, qui s'approche vers eux. Il leur propose un repas et une chambre pour la nuit. Lorsque Kenshin accepte, un grand sourire apparaît sur son petit visage, il prend la bride de Daîmon. Kenshin, inquiet, esquisse un mouvement pour l'en empêcher mais Aya le retient et murmure à son oreille

" Calme-toi, si ce jeune est arrivé à prendre Daîmon, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun danger. On peut être tranquille et avoir confiance."

Kenshin acquiesce en silence et ils rentrent tous deux dans la petite auberge.

Tous les hommes présents tournent la tête vers eux dans un mouvement collectif de surprise. Kenshin et Aya s'assoient alors à une petite table libre. La serveuse accourt aussitôt, c'est une petite femme replète et à l'air sympathique.

Dès le début, Aya prend la parole. Kenshin la laisse faire, parler c'est pas trop son truc. Après leur avoir servi un copieux repas, la serveuse se joint à eux à la table, sur la demande d'Aya. Les deux jeunes femmes discutent bruyamment, de telle sorte que tout le monde entende leur conversation.

Mais Kenshin n'est pas dupe, il a tout de suite compris le petit manège de sa compagne. Tous les oreilles sont tendues vers leur petit groupe tandis qu'Aya raconte son histoire.

Elle leur dit qu'ils sont de simples voyageurs qui se sont enfuis de chez eux parce que leurs parents respectifs étaient contre leur alliance. Toute la foule boit ses paroles alors qu'elle raconte comment ils s'étaient rencontrés à un bal de campagne.

Son mensonge est indétectable, elle a vraiment un don car tout paraît réel jusque dans les moindres détails. Lorsqu'elle finit de parler, les hommes lui promettent de les protéger et de tuer quiconque aurait l'audace de les dénoncer.

Heureuse, Aya monte dans la chambre qu'on avait préparé pour eux, accompagnée de Kenshin. Quand ils sont enfin seuls, Kenshin éclate de rire. Il s'exclame :

" Où as-tu trouvé une histoire pareille ?

- C'est une histoire que me racontait ma mère avant de dormir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle vient d'occident alors ils ne risquent pas de la connaître. Elle était bien, pas vrai ?

- Ca peut aller mais un peu trop romantique à mon goût. Surtout le passage où tu as dit, "mon compagnon a donc décidé de me sauver coûte que coûte de la décision de mes parents, il m'a enlevé et nous avons vagabondé pendant des jours et des nuits, jusqu'à arriver enfin à cette auberge" C'est un peu trop, tu crois pas ?

- L'important, c'est qu'ils ont marché non ? Et puis il y a quand même du vrai dans mon histoire, tu m'as enlevé.

- Je t'ai "enlevé" ? Tu te moques de moi. J'entends encore ta petite voix qui dit "sauves-moi". Si c'est comme ça, j'aurais pas du venir te chercher.

- Je plaisante, c'est bon. T'es trop chou quand tu t'énerves.

- Tu m'as pas vu quand je m'énerve vraiment, je suis pas sûr que tu rigolerais encore.

- Tu paris ?"

Sur ce, elle approche doucement ses lèvres de la bouche de Kenshin et l'embrasse. Ils restent ainsi quelques minutes puis s'allongent sur le lit. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'endorment.

Aya rêve.

Elle se trouve au milieu d'une nappe de brouillard d'un blanc pur. Même si elle ne voit rien autour d'elle, un sentiment apaisant la traverse et elle se contente de rester debout les yeux au ciel, bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment parler de "ciel" car il est aussi constitué de brouillard.

Alors qu'elle baisse enfin les yeux, le brouillard blanc a disparu pour faire place à l'obscurité la plus complète. Aya ne voit même plus ses mains.

Devant elle apparaît alors une autre jeune fille. Tout d'abord, elle ne fait que ressentir sa présence, puis elle finit par discerner les traits de son visage. Et... ce sont ses propres traits.

Elle s'écrit :

" Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis toi, répons l'autre.

- Moi, mais c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je suis moi.

- Tu te trompes, tu es trois.

- Pardon ? Je suis pas sûre de bien comprendre.

- Tu comprendras en temps voulu."

L'obscurité disparaît alors. Aya se rend compte qu'elle porte une simple robe blanche à bretelles. Elle est pieds nus. L'autre Aya se trouve en face d'elle, elle porte la même tenue, à la différence que celle-ci est noire.

Aya s'aperçoit également que les yeux et les cheveux de l'"autre" sont noirs charbon. C'est très étrange.

Aya tend sa main vers la fille pour la toucher mais avant d'y parvenir, celle-ci s'efface...

Kenshin apparaît alors à quelques mètres d'elle à la place. Son sabre est sorti et il est couvert de sang. Aya s'écrie :

"Kenshin, tu l'as vu ? Elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était vraiment étrange.

Kenshin ne répond pas, il place son sabre devant lui.

- Kenshin ? Toi-aussi tu es bizarre. Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais te tuer, répond-t-il enfin d'une voix dure et glaciale.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr ! C'est une blague, hein ? C'est ça ? En tous cas, elle est pas drôle du tout...et si tu pouvais abaisser ton sabre, je préfèrerais.

- Tu dois mourir. Tu ne fais pas parti de ce monde. Tu n'y as pas de place et je vais te délivrer de ta vie absurde et sans intérêt."

Alors, il se déplace aussi vite que le vent, son épée bien en place devant lui. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Aya, il plante son sabre dans son abdomen. Celle-ci n'a pas le temps de réagir, ni même de crier.

La terreur est trop grande. Elle sent des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Le contact froid de l'épée est toujours là au sein de son corps, c'est insupportable. Juste avant que son cœur ne s'arrête de battre, un mot se forme sur ses lèvres sèches "Ken..."

Le bruit meurt sur ses lèvres, elle tombe à la renverse. Le sol se rapproche. Plus que quelques centimètres et ce sera finit.

Elle se réveille brusquement dans son lit. Elle est en sueur, des larmes sont encore collées sur ses joues et sa peau est froide comme la mort.

Elle tourne les yeux et voit Kenshin endormi profondément à côté d'elle. Heureusement, elle ne l'a pas réveillé.

Elle n'est pas très sûre que son cauchemar lui plaise.

Dans l'instant, elle a besoin de réfléchir, et lorsque c'est le cas, le seul à pouvoir la réconforter est Daîmon.

Tout doucement, elle se lève et sort de l'auberge. Il fait froid dehors mais elle a pris soin de se couvrir avec une longue cape. Elle se dirige vers l'écurie. Elle n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres quand une main gantée la tire brusquement en arrière. Impossible d'y échapper !

L'inconnu à la main gantée la pousse vers le mur le plus proche.

Aya prend un grand coup sur la tête, elle n'a pas les idées très claires. Elle aperçoit d'autres silhouettes autour d'elle qui portent tous un bâton à la main.

Ca recommence comme la dernière fois ! Mais maintenant elle n'a plus de bijoux, alors que vont-ils pouvoir prendre ?

Elle distingue maintenant les visages de ses agresseurs, ce sont les hommes qui étaient dans l'auberge avec eux. Ils portent tous une petite barbe et des kimonos sales. Ils empestent l'alcool.

« Ca se présente pas très bien pour moi, ils ont pas l'air ne vouloir m'aider » pense Aya.

Tous ont des yeux menaçants et avides. Ils entourent Aya de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper. Elle est coincée. L'un d'eux dit :

« Alors tu vas bien ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on veut juste s'amuser un peu. Si tu te laisse faire, tout se passera bien.

« Compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau ! » pense Aya. Mais bien sûr elle ne le dit pas. Elle se contente de rester silencieuse.

- Oui, on veut juste rigoler un peu. Tu y prendras plaisir, je t'assure, répond un autre en écho.

- Oui, laisses toi faire !

- Vous plaisantez ! Vous croyez que je vais être votre joujou ou quoi ? Ca va pas ! Je vous conseille de reculer si vous voulez pas être blessés.

- Très drôle ! Bon si tu veux pas de toi-même, on va être obligé d'utiliser la manière forte. Tu aurais mieux fait de te laisser faire ! »

Sur ces mots, l'un deux lui assène un coup de bâton dans le ventre.

Etrangement, Aya ne le sent pas. Par contre, elle se souvient de la blessure de son rêve et la douleur du sabre devient insupportable.

Elle est sur le point de crier, mais avant de le faire, un hennissement surgit de nulle part.

C'est Daîmon ! On entend un grand fracas dans l'écurie non loin de là. Apparemment, l'étalon a cassé la porte de son box.

En faisant un boucan infernal, Daîmon part dans un galop effréné sur les quelques mètres qui le séparent de sa maîtresse. Affolés, les hommes fuient comme des chiots apeurés.

Lorsque Daîmon arrive en trombe devant Aya, ils ne restent plus qu'eux.

Les yeux du cheval reflètent de la haine pure. Seule la présence d'Aya le retient de les tuer tous. Aya laisse enfin ses larmes couler et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaisse crinière de Daîmon. Les cheveux noirs se mêlent aux chevaux bruns de la jeune fille.

Ce n'est pas la peur qui la fait sangloter mais la douleur toujours tapie au creux de son ventre. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple rêve. Comment peut-elle encore ressentir la souffrance ?

Après avoir pleuré longuement, elle raccompagne son cheval à l'écurie même si celui-ci n'a pas vraiment envie de la quitter. Elle rentre ensuite à l'auberge.

Quand elle pousse la porte de sa petite chambre. Kenshin est réveillé et l'attend, allongé sur le lit. Il déclare :

« Ah ! Tu es enfin là ! Je t'ai entendu gémir dans ton sommeil tout à l'heure. Comme je pensais que tu voulais être tranquille, j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Ta petite promenade t'a fait du bien ? »

Il lui suffit alors de la regarder pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

Inquiet, il se précipite vers elle et l'amène jusqu'au lit. Il lui demande ce qui s'est passé, elle lui raconte tout. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans son récit, il devient de plus en plus blême.

Quand Aya l'achève finalement, elle n'arrive pas à définir les sentiments qui le traversent car ils détournent les yeux rapidement. Il ordonne à Aya de se reposer.

Sans un mot, il sort de la pièce. Aya ne sait pas quoi penser. Que vas-t-il faire ? Elle a peur. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit le suivre ou non, cependant elle a un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il faut qu'elle le suive. Mais d'abord, elle se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, elle transpire de fièvre.

Elle reprend donc le chemin emprunté tout à l'heure avec une certaine anxiété.

Dans la nuit sombre, éclairée seulement par la lune, elle entend des bruits étouffés. Puis un cri retentit, faisant trembler le silence profond. Cela ne présage rien de bon.

Aya court le plus vite qu'elle peut jusqu'à l'endroit d'où vient le cri.

Elle débouche alors sur un cul-de-sac.

Les hommes qui l'ont agressée sont tous là, à la différence près qu'ils sont tous étendus sur le sol et qu'ils baignent dans leur sang. Tous gémissent dans une même plainte de douleur.

Un homme se tient au milieu d'eux. Pas une tâche de sang sur ses habits. Seul son sabre est rouge écarlate.

En le voyant, Aya pousse un petit cri.

L'homme se retourne. Ses yeux sont rouges sang et ils brillent d'une lueur féroce.

Tout son visage est tendu par la haine, une haine primitive et destructrice.

Ce sont des yeux d'assassin,

c'est un assassin.

Et cet homme,

c'est Kenshin…

* * *

Tadamm !!

Désolé il est tard et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos gentilles reviews, mais je vous adore quand même !!!

merci !!

Manoa


	6. La vérité cachée

Me revoilà après une longue abscence !

Lisez lisez

J'aime moyennement ce chapitre car il raconte des trucs que les fans de Kenshin connaissent déjà... Mais on apprend aussi l'enfance d'Ayashi

Manoa

**

* * *

**

**Lost Angel's Destiny**

**Chapitre 6 :** **La vérité cachée**

* * *

Fuir.

Voilà le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Courir le plus loin possible.

Inlassablement, ses jambes la portent, toujours plus loin. Pour elle, la douleur n'existe plus. Elle est insensible au vent qui lui gifle le visage, de plus en plus fort. Elle court sans s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'enfuir.

Ses sandales se déchirent petit à petit sur le sol parsemé de pierres. Bientôt, elles se réduisent à néant. Alors, les pieds d'Aya sont nus. Tant pis, elle continue à courir. Ils sont maintenant en sang. La souffrance qu'elle ne ressentait pas quelques minutes auparavant vient de réapparaître. Brutalement.

Alors, elle s'arrête finalement et elle pleure. Ou plutôt elle se vide de ses larmes. Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant et ce qu'elle a vu, c'est trop dur à supporter.

L'homme qu'elle aime, en qui elle avait une confiance absolue, l'a trahie. C'est la triste vérité. Il lui a mentit, délibérément.

Et le fait qu'il soit un … Non ! C'est tellement invraisemblable. L'idée même qu'il puisse être un … Impossible, tout simplement impossible.

Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Aya se met à genoux sur le sol et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne faut pas se laisser aller mais réfléchir calmement. Tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour l'instant, c'est pleurer. Ca ne mène à rien. Elle ravale ses pleurs et expire lentement. Elle se sent déjà un peu mieux.

Kenshin est un assassin. Mais comment ? Il paraît si gentil habituellement. Mais dans la ruelle, on aurait dit un étranger. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Kenshin. Et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux pourpres, mais si plein de haine.

Comme ceux de Daîmon.

« Mais tu aime quand même Daîmon, non ? » se questionne-t-elle intérieurement.

Oui. Elle l'aime parce qu'au-delà de sa haine primaire, au plus profond de son âme, on s'aperçoit que ce qui lui manque, c'est juste l'amour ou tout du moins l'affection. Aya, enfant, avait tout de suite lu dans son cœur.

Et pour Kenshin alors ? Cela n'est-il pas la même chose ?

Soudain, elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle a couru jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait le matin même, avec Kenshin. Le moment où ils se sont rencontrés, quand ils ont admiré le coucher de soleil tous les deux, tout lui revient en mémoire.

La réponse à sa question devient évidente.

Si, bien sûr. Les situations sont similaires.

Alors tout devient clair dans la tête d'Aya. Elle comprend. Mais cela n'est pas sans conséquences, car son immense lâcheté lui apparaît tout à coup. Elle l'a abandonné. Elle a fuit à la première épreuve, elle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui.

Tout cela lui paraît complètement gratuit, elle n'est même pas digne de l'aimer. Cependant, elle doit essayer de se faire pardonner. Mais où est-il maintenant ? En la voyant s'enfuir, il a du être si affligé. Aya n'a aucun moyen de le retrouver.

Au moment même où cette pensée lui est traverse l'esprit, son front se met à chauffer brutalement. Sa main le touche machinalement. Son diadème. Il est toujours là.

Son père avait dit qu'il avait un rapport avec ses pouvoirs. Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Elle pense « Mes pouvoirs ! Il est maintenant temps de savoir si je peux m'en servir. »

Alors elle se concentre sur Kenshin et formule ce vœu : « Je veux le revoir ».

D'abord, il ne se passe rien puis l'étrange lumière qu'elle a déjà vu auparavant l'enveloppe toute entière. Elle ressent une chaleur intense au niveau de son front. Mais le diadème en lui-même est glacé. Pendant une seconde, elle a la bizarre impression que quelque chose lui pousse dans le dos, sans savoir quoi. La seconde d'après, elle a disparu…

…pour réapparaître immédiatement dans une rue qui a l'air déserte. La lumière qui l'entoure, pourtant vive, ne parvient pas à l'éclairer. Aya avance un peu.

Elle découvre un homme assis sur le sol, le dos contre un mur et un sabre dans sa main droite. Il a la tête baissée et semble dormir. Aya reconnaît Kenshin car l'homme a les cheveux roux.

Alors qu'elle se précipite vers lui, la lumière diminue pour ne devenir qu'un simple éclat mais il est toujours présent à l'intérieur d'elle. Aya peut le sentir, tapi dans un coin de son cœur, prêt à réapparaître à la moindre alerte.

Elle s'accroupit près de Kenshin et pose sa fine main pâle sur le poing rouge de sang du samouraï. Un filet de sang parcourt ses doigts. Kenshin n'a pas réagi. Sans bouger, il regarde fixement le sol.

Cependant, après quelques secondes, un souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres. Aya parvient à comprendre, il a dit « Laissez-moi…».

Des larmes lui montent aux yeux mais elle se reprend, il faut qu'elle soit courageuse. Elle approche de l'oreille de Kenshin et lui murmure son nom.

Aussitôt, Kenshin réagit et lève les yeux. Son regard vide devient brillant et vif de surprise. Il n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Pourtant, il lui faut parler, sinon elle va disparaître et il ne la reverra plus. Qu'importe ce qu'il dit, il marmonne :

"Je..."

"Non, ne dis rien" chuchote-elle. "Laisse-moi te parler, je veux que tu m'écoutes avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime Kenshin. Même si mon attitude t'a démontré le contraire, et Dieu sait que je me la reproche. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais quelle importance ? Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je ressens, et non ce que je vois. Tu es mon premier amour, je ne suis pas encore très douée pour ces choses-là, je veux que nous surmontions les épreuves, ensemble."

"Tu..."

"Je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, de toutes ses forces, alors peu importe ce qu'il est. Que tu sois un assassin m'a d'abord choquée, mais j'ai décidé que j'aimerais tout chez toi, les bons comme les mauvais côtés. Et puis, dans la vie, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Je crois que le monde est fait pour que nous trouvions le juste équilibre entre les deux. Le bien, le mal, qui peut se vanter de n'avoir jamais commis d'erreurs ? Ces notions fondamentales ne sont peut-être là que pour nous guider vers la voie à choisir mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air. Si je te dis ça, ce n'est que pour retarder le moment où je te demanderais de me pardonner car je ne suis pas exempte d'erreurs moi non plus et la plus horrible, je l'ai commise ce soir même."

Aya reprend son souffle difficilement et continue dans un murmure :

"Excuse-moi, je t'ai abandonné. C'est ma faute. Je t'ai abandonné..."

De belles larmes bleues transparent glissent alors sur ses joues déjà humides. Ses yeux sont embués de petites gouttes d'eau. Ce qui commence par une fine pluie finit en averse, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

Avec un demi-sourire, elle dit « Pff ! Je ne suis bonne qu'à pleurer ! »

Kenshin se met à rire. Tout doucement, il entoure ses bras autour du corps fragile d'Aya. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restent dans cette position, avec le sentiment d'avoir enfin connu l'amour.

Mais bientôt, ce sentiment est remplacé par l'appréhension car l'heure de la vérité est enfin arrivée. Maintenant, ils doivent révéler tout ce qu'ils ont pu se cacher depuis leur rencontre. L'étreinte se desserre, Aya s'assoit contre le mur, à côté de Kenshin. Ils ne savent pas par où commencer. Trop de mots à dire, trop de choses à se raconter. Puis, enfin Aya prend la parole.

« Je suis née au palais, dans la chambre de la reine…ma mère. Mon père m'a raconté qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert pour me mettre au monde. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle demeurait couchée, ne pouvant plus bouger. Elle avait mal, trop mal. Mon père fit appeler de nombreux médecins, de toutes les contrées. Aucun ne put soulager la souffrance de ma mère. Après quatre jours sans répit, je finis par arriver. Je suis née alors que le soleil se levait. La nuit comme le jour étaient clairs. Quand enfin, ma mère put me prendre dans ses bras, l'astre était haut dans le ciel. Ce fut un réel soulagement pour tout le monde, surtout pour ma mère. Après cela, j'ai grandi avec la famille royale. J'ai eu une enfance très heureuse… jusqu'à mes cinq ans. L'accouchement douloureux avait trop altéré la santé de ma mère. Elle n'a jamais pu sans remettre. Le jour de mon anniversaire, elle est morte. Cet événement m'a marqué à jamais. Depuis ce jour là, je ne suis plus capable d'être aussi heureuse que je ne le voudrais. Voilà l'histoire de ma naissance, enfin celle que je croyais être. »

« Le soir où mon père m'a engagée auprès du prince, il m'a révélée la vérité. Je ne suis pas une princesse. J'ai grandi avec l'idée que j'avais deux parents qui m'aimaient, seulement ce n'était pas mes vrais parents. Ma mère m'a abandonné au roi, en lui demandant de m'élever. La reine était une personne fragile, elle n'est pas morte des suites de l'accouchement mais à cause d'une maladie grave qu'elle avait attrapée au cours d'un voyage. Et moi, j'avais toujours cru être la cause de sa mort, j'avais ce poids sur la conscience. Si tu savais comme je m'en voulais. Quant à ma vraie mère, je ne sais pas qui elle est. A vrai dire, personne ne le sait. Tandis que mon père dormait, elle est apparue devant lui, me portant dans ses bras. D'après mon père, c'était un ange, mais j'en doute. Un ange pourrait-il abandonner son enfant à un inconnu ? Pour conclure, je ne sais pas non plus qui je suis. J'ai des pouvoirs étranges. Comment m'en servir ou d'où ils proviennent, je l'ignore. La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'ils font partis de moi. Je les ai découverts le jour de mes seize ans, en même temps que mon « adoption ». Mon père m'a aussi donnée le diadème qui se trouve sur mon front. Aucune idée de son utilité, mais lui-aussi m'appartiens, j'en suis sûre. »

« Pour revenir à ma famille, je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon frère et de ma sœur. Comme tu as du le voir, je m'entends très bien avec mon frère. Il a toujours été le plus gentil. Il me promenait, m'emmenait faire des balades à cheval… Tout ce dont je rêvais, il le réalisait. C'était un grand-frère formidable. Ma sœur, elle, me haïssait et encore, le mot est faible. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais je crois que c'était par pure jalousie. Elle me méprisait, me harcelait, elle faisait tout pour faire de ma vie un enfer et elle réussissait souvent. Seulement, mon père et mon frère veillaient sur moi. Malheureusement, cela la rendait encore plus odieuse. Elle ne m'a jamais aimée, ni supportée l'amour que la famille me portait. Maintenant, elle a sûrement appris que je n'étais pas sa « vraie » sœur, je pense qu'elle doit être encore plus en colère, puisque qu'on m'a tout de même préférée à elle. »

« Tu vois que mon enfance n'a pas été de tout repos, même si je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre au niveau matériel. A cause de ma richesse, je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis. Quand des personnes me montraient de l'affection, je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur faire confiance. La plupart du temps, ils n'aimaient que mon argent. Un jour pourtant, j'ai cru avoir un ami. Il s'appelait Yuru, il était fils de cuisinier. Il avait de jolis yeux pétillants et des cheveux noirs. On s'est rencontré dans le parc. Il était très mignon. Tous les jours, on se donnait rendez-vous, on parlait, on jouait… Tout allait bien. Jusqu'au jour où mon père le découvrit, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Il a aussitôt renvoyé Yuru et toute sa famille. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, j'avais treize ans à cette époque. Je ne parlais plus à personne, même pas à mon frère. Je restais des heures en compagnie de Daîmon. Je t'ai déjà raconté les circonstances de notre rencontre. Nous nous comprenons. Ni par la parole ou par les gestes mais par les sentiments. Si je pense à quelque chose, il sait exactement ce que je veux dire et inversement. En tous cas, il m'a vraiment sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu supporter le poids de mon titre de princesse et tous mes problèmes. Mais pour toi, je suppose que cela te paraît dérisoire. Tu as l'air d'avoir vécu tant de choses tristes. »

Kenshin, qui a écouté attentivement le récit de la jeunesse d'Aya, paraît être surpris par cette remarque. Pourtant, lorsque Aya a mentionné des choses qui avaient attrait au fantastique, il n'avait pas bronché. A vrai dire, il a deviné depuis longtemps que la jeune fille est spéciale, alors qu'elle possède certains pouvoirs n'a rien d'étonnant. Il lui demande :

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

"Je le vois dans tes yeux."

"Comment ça « dans mes yeux » ?"

"Je commence à te connaître. La tristesse au fond de ton âme, tu as beau essayer de la cacher, je la ressens lorsque tu me regardes. Même quand tu souris, tes yeux trahissent ta douleur intérieure. Quelque chose t'a marqué, je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est comme moi à la mort de ma mère. Tu te sens coupable. Ayant ressenti ce même sentiment, je peux te comprendre, sauf que je crois le tien est beaucoup plus grave et important. Maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté, tu veux bien le faire à ton tour ?"

"Si tu veux, mais il faut que tu saches que ce qui m'est arrivé est plutôt triste et je ne sais pas si tu pourras le supporter."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaierais de ne pas pleurer…"

"Bien, alors voilà mon histoire."

« Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que mon vrai nom n'est pas Kenshin mais Shinta. J'ai vécu mes six premières années dans un petit village oublié. Ma famille était très pauvre mais nous étions heureux. Cependant, une épidémie a fini par souffler sur mon village et mes parents sont morts du choléra. J'ai erré pendant six longs mois, en volant de temps en temps un peu de nourriture. Un jour j'ai été attrapé. Comme j'étais trop jeune pour aller en prison, ils m'ont vendu à un marchand d'esclaves.

Avec d'autres esclaves, nous avons entamé une longue route pour rejoindre le campement du riche marchand. Sur cette route, nous avons été attaqués…

J'aurais voulu protéger tout le monde, surtout trois jeunes filles qui m'avaient pris sous leurs ailes, Kasumi, Akané et Sakura. Mais ça a été le contraire, elles ont donné leur vie, pour sauver la mienne. Leur sacrifice aurait d'ailleurs été vain si un homme n'était pas apparu à ce moment pour tuer les attaquants. Ce fut la première fois que je rencontrais mon futur maître...

J'étais le seul survivant parmi les esclaves, notre acheteur s'étant enfui lâchement aux premiers coups d'épées. Je décidais d'enterrer tous les corps. C'est à ce moment que mon sauveur réapparut. Il s'appelait Seijûrô Hiko et il était le 13ème maître de l'école Hiten Mitsurugi. C'est lui qui décida de m'appeler Kenshin et de m'apprendre l'art du sabre, je devins donc son disciple.

Jusqu'à mes 13 ans, je resta chez lui. Puis j'eus envie de partir, de mettre en pratique la puissance phénoménale que j'avais acquérie, pour pouvoir enfin aider les autres. Je partis pour Kyoto, malgré le désaccord de mon maître.

A Kyoto, je rencontrais Katsura Kogorô. C'était un patriote de Chôshû. Grâce à mes talents indéniables au sabre, je devins un assassin de l'ombre pour son compte.

Mais tout a basculé quand j'ai rencontré Tomoe Yukishiro. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et nous nous sommes mariés. Après une défaite du Chôshû, Katsura dut se cacher. Pendant deux années, je pus vivre heureux avec Tomoe. Jusqu'à ce que son frère débarque : Enishi. Il me haïssait, si seulement j'avais su pourquoi !

J'ignorais qu'un complot s'organisait autour de moi et que même Tomoe en faisait parti. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, elle était partie pour me mettre hors de danger, car elle-aussi m'aimait.

Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule et je suis parti la rejoindre.

Après avoir vécu de nombreuses batailles où je perdais peu à peu mes sens, j'étais arrivé au combat final. Quand je voulus enfin tuer le chef du complot, Tomoe s'interposa entre nous et elle mourut de mon propre sabre qui allait trancher à ce moment-là mon agresseur. J'ai tué la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée...

Après cela, je suis parti, j'ai abandonné mon métier d'assassin pour devenir un vagabond. J'avais presque 17 ans, c'était... il y a trois ans. Mais je n'ai pas oublié, je n'ai rien oublié."

Il baissa la tête et émit une plainte, la seule. Aya lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la serra contre sa poitrine. Kenshin était surpris mais il ne dit rien et savoura la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait. Quant à Aya, ses yeux, une fois de plus, étaient remplis de larmes. Si elle avait su ! Si elle avait seulement su ! Elle se sentait tellement coupable de lui avoir fait revivre tous ces horribles souvenirs.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il releva ses yeux dorés vers elle et vit ses larmes. Il sourit.

"Je t'avais dit que tu allais te mettre à pleurer. Pleurnicheuse !"

Il attrapa une de ses larmes qui tombait du bout de son doigt. Aya sourit tristement.

"Faut dire que ta vie n'a pas été très joyeuse..."

"Oui, je sais."

"Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Tomoe n'est peut-être plus là, mais moi je le suis. Je ne te demande pas de la remplacer, loin de là, je veux juste compter autant qu'elle à tes yeux."

"Je crois que c'est déjà fait."

Aya lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ils s'échangèrent des regards pleins de tendresse et s'embrassèrent doucement. Kenshin n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps, tout comme Aya. Mais combien de temps allait durer ce bonheur tout frais ?

* * *

fini

promis il y a plus d'action à partir du prochain chap

a +

Manoa


End file.
